


Angel Of Death

by SavageThor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Zanpakutou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageThor/pseuds/SavageThor
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto disappeared at the age of five only to reappear years later with no memory of his time away. With a past shrouded in secrecy to himself and others Naruto now must navigate the world of lies, sex, blood and secrets that is the shinobi world. Inspired by The Bourne Identity.
Relationships: Haku/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a backup of a story I posted on Adult-fanfiction dot org and fanfiction dot net. I've chosen to place it here as I'm thinking of moving my entire library over. Naruto will have a small set harem but will sleep with way more than that number. Crossover elements but not a true crossover even if other characters make their way in.

Start Now:

_He was surrounded. He could feel its presence assaulting his senses. He could hear the howls as it surrounded him licking across his skin. He could hear its voice echoing, crushing, engulfing, and resounding in the distance. Just like thunder. He could feel it brushing against his hands, like a delicate flower. And it was here on this plain, barren of life and engulfed in wind, he dies._

* * *

He awoke panting and drenched in sweat. For a while he just laid there staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. He'd been having the dreams for nearly a month now. It had started when h''d first learned he was nearing the time to take his genin exams and each night the winds got stronger, the flames hotter, the voices louder and the dreams more real.  
  
Absently he stretched himself out before rising out of the twin sized bed. He didn't even feel the usual cold sting of his bare feet touching the cold wooden floor as he made his way to his bathroom. The feel of the hot water beating down on his skin was welcoming and served to wake him from his usual morning daze.  
  
Forty five minutes later he emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Absently he continued his morning routine applying the lotion to his body before pulling out his black jumpsuits. Reaching into the drawer he pulled out a fishnet shirt and a pair of boxer briefs before getting dressed. He sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror and actually put a comb through his hair.  
  
Normally he cared very little for his appearance especially his hair as he'd usually just let it clump together as bed hair usually does. This was usually because he was running late for class, though the fact that he wore these jumpsuits also played a role in that. After a few minutes he managed to separate the clumps of hair and make them into many small spikes. Once that was done he grabbed his green goggles and placed them in their spot around his neck.  
  
Once satisfied with his appearance and knowing he was sufficiently late he placed on his shoes and made his way out the door of his apartment not even bothering to lock it on his way out. He walked with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets as he absentmindedly nodded to the people he knew as he passed.

* * *

  
Umino Iruka had just begun his daily lecture when the door to his class opened. Like many in the class he turned at the sound and was surprised at seeing Naruto walk through the door. While many knew he was late most times the blonde would usually have to be dragged into class tied up.  
  
Over the last month however he had gotten used to seeing the boy arrive to class under his own power. As he looked him over the scarred academy teacher couldn't help but have a slight smile come across his face at the sight of the boy. The boy stood in the doorway with his right hand still in his jacket pocket as he closed the door behind him. At first the boy had reminded him a lot of how he himself used to be, the typical class clown, though this clown actually did his work. Lately however he had noticed the boy had become quieter and more withdrawn.  
  
His outfit was the same as always, black jumpsuit, black shinobi sandals, and black goggles. The only change was that his jacket was left unzipped showing the fishnet shirt he wore underneath which also allowed for the six pack of abs he had gained to be shown. Aside from that the only difference was the style his hair was in.  
  
Closing the door the blonde stuck his left hand into his pocket before making his way up to an empty seat in the back without a word. Iruka sighed and shook his head at the sight. He still wasn't use to Naruto not being loud. And while at one point he welcomed the silence he like many in the class found out a while ago that without the blondes antics things were a lot duller.  
  
After his lecture he had gone through a review of the Henge no jutsu and was surprised when Naruto did the jutsu flawlessly. Its not that he expected the boy to mess up, no he had proven to be a master of the jutsu. What surprised him though was he did it without any tricks. Not even a kick me sign was applied to the back and honestly it was a bit disturbing.  
  
After reminding his class about the genin exams the next day he dismissed the class before asking Naruto to stay behind. He waited a few minutes for the class to empty out before finally speaking up.  
  
"Are you alright Naruto, you seem distracted as of late."  
  
"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind that's all. I do have my genin exam tomorrow ya know." Returned the boy with a slight smile.  
  
In truth however it had been the dreams that had been claiming most of his attention. For the entire month he'd been wracking his brain trying to figure out the dreams significance. After all having the same dream every night for a month had to mean something. In fact he was hoping the dreams would give him some clue to his past.  
  
Iruka smiled kindly at that glad it was only the boy taking things seriously right now. It also explained the lack of pranks. Everyone had been surprised when Naruto hadn't taken the last gennin exam like many had thought he would. It was no secret the blonde wanted to become Hokage someday and many of the teachers had believed he'd rush to take the exams before he was ready. This was especially true since many believed he held the skill to pass it.  
  
"Right well get some rest tonight, you can't afford to be late tomorrow." Said Iruka getting a nod before he dismissed the boy.  
  
The blonde stuck around until he was sure everyone had left the academy before heading out to the schools training fields. He had taken to training late during the last few months though his training had increased with the need to take his mind off the dreams. Still he figured he'd get in a light work out before working on his Bunshin. He'd heard the technique was always on the exam and he still hadn't mastered it.

* * *

The next morning found the blonde at the academy bright and early. Finding the class virtually empty the blonde walked straight to the back before taking a seat next to a window. As he sat there lost in thought the class slowly began to fill up with students most surprised to see the blonde there before them.  
  
Naruto sighed as he looked around the classroom. As the rest of the students chattered ceaselessly the blonde simply gazed out the window. He knew without a shadow of a doubt the few important people that would pass. They were Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke.  
  
Before he could delve any further into that train of thought Iruka slid into the room followed quickly by a silver haired instructor.  
  
"Alright class settle down, and well start the written portion of the exam." Said Iruka instantly quieting the class.

* * *

  
"So who do you guys think will be this year's number one?"  
  
The question was asked by a bearded jounin by the name of Sarutobi Asuma. A cigarette hung from his lips carelessly as he watched the test on Sandaime's crystal ball.  
  
"Most likely the Uchiha, he's led the class for years." Said a man with gravity defying grey hair. Like the others he was in the standard jounin uniform except his hitae-tae was tilted to cover one of his eyes. His name was Hatake Kakashi.  
  
"That's just because he likes to show off. I think both the Nara and the Aburame could get it." Said one of the few females gathered. She had long black hair and a pair of crimson eyes and went by the name of Yuhi Kurenai.  
  
"Kurenai's right. From what Iruka's told me the Uchiha always shows what he can do. Several others in the class however just do what's necessary to pass."  
  
This was said by yet another kunoichi as she held a stick of dango in her hand. She unlike the others held the title of Special Jounin. This meant she was jounin level in the field she specialized in. She had long purple hair that she pulled into a high ponytail. She unlike the others didn't wear the typical jounin outfit. Instead she wore a dark orange skirt and a fishnet shirt under a tan trench coat. Her name was Mitarashi Anko.  
  
"We'll see about that. Said Kakashi dismissively his nosed buried in the pages of an orange book.

* * *

  
It hadn't even taken Naruto thirty minutes to complete the test. In fact it had barely been fifteen minutes before he had flipped his paper over and put his head down, something that impressed Iruka immensely. Especially since the only people that finished before the blonde were Shikamaru and Sakura and it had barely even been a years since Naruto began his stint in the Academy. Because of this the scarred chuunin had to admit the boy was one of the best students he'd ever had.  
  
This was especially true because in just one year the blonde had steadily made his way from the bottom to the top of the class and was currently placed at number three. This was mostly because his genjutsu was rather poor. Still the blonde more than made up for it with his ninjutsu and taijutsu skills.  
  
That had been something that had surprised everyone when the blonde had first attended. When the blonde had first began attending he wasn't all that knowledgeable in the shinobi arts, but man he could fight. His taijutsu had been excellent and his skill with shuriken and kunai had made it seem as if he'd been born with them. It had only been his lack of knowledge concerning jutsu that had put him in the academy.  
  
He remembered when the blonde had first started. Several of the teachers back then had tried to make sure that the blonde failed everything he did, that lasted about a week. The next week the new head of the academy Suzume Namida had called a meeting for all teachers and basically stated showing favoritism or sabotaging any student's education would no longer be tolerated. In fact she'd even gone so far as stating if such things were discovered she'd personally report it to the Hokage and motion to have them sent to Ibiki.  
  
The next day Iruka had immediately seen changes in the way things were going. He had noticed then that Naruto's progress seemed to grow by leaps and bounds while another student Sasuke had seemed to slow in his own progress. Such thoughts however were broken as the buzzer on his desk went off alerting him that the time for this test was over.  
  
"Alright class pencils down." Called Iruka as he glanced over the class finding both Shikamaru and Naruto asleep. Honestly with how those two acted sometimes he could swear they were related. After Naruto and Shikamaru were woken up courtesy of Choji he spoke up once more.  
  
"Now we're going to have a fifteen minute recess so you guys can stretch your legs a bit. Following that we'll be meeting up at the targeting area for weapons testing and then we'll go to the jutsu portion." Stated Iruka before dismissing the entire class.

* * *

Sarutobi smirked as he watched a certain blonde through his crystal ball. Naruto certainly had come a long way in just a single year. He remembered when the boy had first reappeared in the village that night. A few of the ANBU members had found him unconscious in their private training grounds after being missing for seven years. Oddly enough when they found him his hands had been grasping tightly to a kodachi.  
  
He had been in a coma for nearly two weeks before he awakened in the medical ward of ANBU headquarters. He had naturally been scared upon awakening to see their masked faces and hadn't calmed until he'd laid eyes on the Hokage himself. Unfortunately it was discovered the blonde held no memory of the time he'd been gone. They had originally believed he had a case of amnesia until after a session with Yamanaka Inoichi it was discovered that his memories had actually been sealed away.  
  
He had allowed the blonde to stay with the I.T (Interrogation and Torture) division for a few weeks while he located a place where the boy could live and get the paperwork finished. It was during this time that it was discovered that while his mind may not remember much his body did, more specifically how to use his sword. This was proven true when he managed to cut a training log in half with just one swing of his kodachi much to Ibiki's shock. Since then he'd had to fight off Ibiki's attempts to draft him straight into the ANBU and let them train him. Such thoughts were broken by a comment from his chain smoking son Asuma.  
  
"The Uzumaki kid's a smart one." Muttered the chain smoker as he watched the blonde as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Well he'd have to be." Stated Anko catching the attention of the room.  
  
"Even though he clowns around a lot the gaki is serious about becoming a shinobi. Every time I see him he's training either physically or mentally. You know I even had to tie him up and drag him from the library a few times to get him to class." Explained the purple haired kunoichi earning chuckles from some of the jounin.  
  
Of course only Sarutobi knew she had to drag him from the Hokage's personal library since the blonde had access to it. This was mostly because the civilian and shinobi libraries wouldn't allow him entrance.

* * *

  
Naruto sighed as he sat within the room once more awaiting his turn for the jutsu portion of the exam. The weapons testing had gone as he'd expected meaning he'd passed it, with the highest score as well much to Sasuke's ire. As he'd expected Shino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and surprisingly Sakura had all emerged from the room proudly sporting new hitae-tae.  
  
Sakura was the surprise mostly because all she had was book smarts and the rest of her skills were mediocre at best and pathetic at worst. Of course she did have potential to be a good shinobi but she squandered it since she wasted all of her time fawning over the Uchiha. Hopefully her jounin-sensei would knock her out of that habit.  
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked up just in time to find the Uchiha walk back into the room with his new hitae-tae tied around his forehead. Almost as soon as he entered Iruka did as well calling for him to come take his turn. Standing to his feet the blonde quietly made his way into the back room.  
  
As he entered he took a quick look around the room finding it to be rather bare with the exception of a few training post and the table in front of him. On that table however rested several hitae-tae each with a blue cloth coming from them. Seated behind the table and next to Iruka was Mizuki someone Naruto honestly couldn't stand. When he'd first started the academy Mizuki was one of the many teachers who had tried to sabotage his progress every chance he could get. Thankfully he'd put a stop to that but that was a different story all together.  
  
"Alright Naruto the first technique you need to demonstrate is the Kawarimi." Stated Iruka calmly.  
  
Then before the blonde could speak up he quickly tossed an eraser at him. A mischievous glint entering his eyes the blonde pulled the move off flawlessly switching places with the stunned Mizuki just before the eraser hit him. Iruka's eyes widened at the display of skill from the blonde as he knew most chuunin couldn't pull that off. This was mostly because in order to switch places with another person instead of an object like a log you had to first overpower that person's own chakra before pulling the switch.  
  
Regaining his composure and telling the blonde to go back to his proper position Iruka asked for a demonstration of the Henge no jutsu. Naruto thought for a second before he went through a quick chain of seals and became engulfed in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared Iruka and Mizuki felt their eyes widen at the site that greeted them. For standing in front of them was Morino Ibiki complete with his usual emotionless features and cold eyes.  
  
Mizuki subconsciously gulped at the sight realizing that he could very well be meeting the man soon if things didn't go perfectly. After dispelling his transformation the blonde was asked to create at least two Bunshin and a frown came across his face before a determined glint entered his eyes. Running through the seals and calling out the name of the technique the blonde was soon engulfed in yet another puff of smoke. When it cleared however there were no less than 20 blondes standing within the room much to the two chuunin's surprise.  
  
"Very good Naruto but you didn't need to make this many." Spoke Iruka after regaining his composure.

"Actually Iruka-sensei I just can't make Bunshin's without creating this many. For some reason every time I try I end up with dead looking clones." Explained the boy scratching the back of his head in the sheepish expression he was known for.  
  
"Okay it just sounds like you need to work on your chakra control. Now for extra credit you can perform any jutsu learned outside of class if you like." Stated Iruka getting a grin from the blonde who quickly turned to the training post and ran through a chain of seals.

" **Katon: Housenka no jutsu** " thought the boy before taking a deep breath and exhaling several small but powerful fireballs at the post which proceeded to catch fire. Before either of the two teachers could move however he ran through more seals and took yet another deep breath.  
  
" **Suiton: Mizurappa** " thought the boy before exhaling a stream of water which proceeded to douse the flames.  
  
Iruka regaining his composure after seeing the techniques used by the blonde quickly wrote them down on his sheet before handing the blonde a hitae-tae from the table. Grabbing the item from his surrogate brother the blonde gave him one of his signature foxy grins before tying it onto his forehead and leaving the room. Once he was gone Iruka looked down to his pad and was quite pleased to see the total of Naruto's score for the exam. With his head down however he missed the look on Mizuki's face upon seeing the blonde's success.

* * *

Naruto smiled tiredly as he panted against a tree deep in the forest surrounding the village. In front of him sat a fairly large scroll as even unrolled it was quite thick. After he'd been given his hitae-tae earlier that day he'd been approached by Mizuki about the final portion of the genin exam. According to Mizuki it was a mock mission meant to evaluate the student's infiltration abilities. The mission was to sneak into the Hokage Tower and out without alerting anyone within. The target was a fake scroll of forbidden techniques of which he was to learn at least one jutsu before Mizuki arrived to retrieve the scroll.  
  
It had been quite easy to pull that off knowing the Hokage Tower almost as much as his own apartment the boy could navigate the place in darkness. His only problem had been when he'd been discovered on the way out by the old man himself though a quick usage of his new Oiroke no jutsu had easily solved that problem. Such thoughts were immediately derailed when Iruka barreled into the clearing his face a mask of pure anger.

* * *

Sarutobi awoke with a groan. As he stood to his feet he couldn't help but wonder why the hall he was in was covered in blood. However just as that thought came to him his memories hit him like a freight train as he recalled his encounter with Naruto earlier that night. With a simple spike of his chakra he was immediately surrounded by five members of the ANBU forces.  
  
"Have every chuunin and jounin level shinobi available gather outside the tower immediately." Said Sarutobi just before the ANBU left to do as told.  
  
Not ten minutes later the Sandaime was standing atop the balcony of his office overlooking the gathered shinobi. Everyone available even the Clan Heads that were no longer on active duty had been awoken and gathered. Stepping up he silenced the gathered crowd before speaking his voice cold and as deadly as steel.  
  
"We have a traitor in our midst." Spoke the Sandaime fiercely immediately catching everyone's attention.  
  
"I say this because not too long ago Uzumaki Naruto infiltrated the Tower and stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals." Spoke the Sandaime before he was cut off by the shouts of rage and calls of death by the gathered shinobi.  
  
"SILENCE." Roared the old man effectively shutting up the crowd.  
  
"Naruto is not the traitor I mentioned as he did this in the belief that it was a part of the genin exam. I want both Naruto and that scroll retrieved and brought to me immediately before whoever is behind this kills him and takes the scroll." Stated the old man before dismissing the gathered shinobi who all disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke.

* * *

Iruka blinked as his brain processed Naruto's words. Before he could fully comprehend what he'd heard however his shinobi senses kicked in causing him to tackle the surprised blonde to the floor, successfully dodging the shuriken that were headed for them. .  
  
"Very good Naruto, now hand me the scroll." Called a voice that each recognized instantly as Mizuki.  
  
"What the hell." Muttered the blonde in shock.  
  
"So that's what's going on here. Naruto don't give him that scroll; protect it with your life if you have to." Said Iruka his face turning hard as stone.  
  
Mizuki smirked hearing this before turning to regard Naruto once more. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the white haired chuunin turned his gaze onto him.  
  
"Ne Naruto, would you like to know why the whole village hates you?" asked Mizuki though he continued before anyone could speak up.  
  
"You see twelve years ago a monster fox attacked this village. In the end the Yondaime was able to defeat the beast at the cost of his life. The Yondaime didn't kill the fox however, instead he sealed it inside of a newborn baby. The Sandaime however made a law that prevented anyone from mentioning that though one that the younger generation was to never know of."  
  
As he spoke a sadistic smile formed on his face as he watched the blonde kneel with his head facing the ground. Iruka, having been hit with a few shuriken and kunai in his legs, could do nothing but watch on helplessly as the words left Mizuki's lips,.  
  
"That law stated that no one, under penalty of death, could tell the younger generation especially you that you are a monster fox. You are the child the Kyuubi was sealed in. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune."  
  
Both watched as Naruto started to tremble at the news holding his head as if in pain. A cruel smile formed on Mizuki's face at the sight while Iruka looked towards the boy sadly. The blonde gritted in teeth at the pain as he refused to cry out as images raced through his head.  
  
Naruto's Mind:  
  
" **I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** exclaimed a giant fox from behind its cage while the child before it shook in fear.  
  
Flash:  
  
"So what do you think?" asked a girl who looked to be no older than fifteen nine long red tails swaying behind her and two fox ears perched atop her head. She spun once allowing the boy to get a look at her body promptly sending him flying by way of a massive nosebleed.  
  
Real World:  
  
More and more the images poured into his mind. As they did the boy's trembling became harder and his chakra started to encircle him before surrounding him in a dome of pure chakra. Both chuunin felt their eyes go wide at the amount of power that the boy was putting out.  
  
" _With this much chakra going through him its no wonder he can't make any less than twenty Bunshin's, he has far too much chakra for such a technique."_ Thought Iruka in awe.  
  
Before either of them could speak however the chakra was reabsorbed by the boy who only looked up for a second before turning and dashing away, the scroll still tied on his back.

* * *

"Damn that Mizuki and his big mouth" muttered Sarutobi as his eyes narrowed in worry for the boy with an equal portion of anger at Mizuki.  
  
"Tora" called Sarutobi causing a tiger masked ANBU to appear in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Inform Ibiki and Anko that our big mouthed friend will be joining them tonight."  
  
"Hai Hokage-sama" spoke the ANBU inwardly shuddering before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto moved through the tress quickly the huge scroll still connected to his back. Looking behind him he could see Iruka right behind him. Jumping forward he rebounded off of the next branch before spinning and introducing his knee to Iruka's gut sending him hurling backwards. Before he could make it far his back hit a tree causing him to fall to the ground. Naruto watched with a smirk as the henge dispersed to show Mizuki on the ground clutching his gut.  
  
"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" questioned Mizuki.  
  
"Because..." stated the blonde before being engulfed in a puff of smoke ..."I'm Iruka."  
  
"There's no point in protecting that brat Iruka. Naruto and I are two of a kind. I guarantee you he'll read that scroll and take its power before coming and taking his revenge on this village. He is a demon after all." Said Mizuki with a smirk.  
  
"You're right." said Iruka calmly before he continued.  
  
"That is what a demon would do. But even though he holds the Kyuubi, Naruto is no demon. That boy has lived a life I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy and while many would have indeed been seeking revenge and trying to kill everyone in their path he isn't. He's hardheaded, loud, and a die hard prankster yet he is also loyal, kind and compassionate. He is the future of this village, someone who I can be proud to say I taught. He is a shinobi of Konoha and most likely our next Hokage."  
  
"You know Iruka, I was thinking about killing you last. But after that touching little speech of yours I'll do it now."  
  
With that said the traitorous shinobi raising another of his giant shuriken and tossing it towards the downed teacher. The blonde's eyes widened as he saw Iruka not trying to avoid it and before he could even think about it he was moving to intercept it, a kunai in each hand. Mizuki watched with a cruel, sick smile as the giant shuriken span towards the downed Iruka and Naruto who had appeared in front of him in a defensive position, a second shuriken flying just behind it.  
  
Iruka could do nothing but watch in pure horror as the blonde stood in front of him. As he thought about it the boy had always been the defiant one. If you told him something couldn't be done he'd find someway to do it, much like he did when he had first created the Oiroke no jutsu.  
  
Both men's thoughts were abruptly cut off as the boy's chakra spiked. Mizuki who was in front of him could only watch in shock as a whip of flame suddenly cut through both his shuriken with ease before dispersing.  
  
" **Kaen no Muchi (Whip of Flame).** " said the blonde as he lowered his extended right arm ignoring the smoke coming from his index and middle fingers.  
  
"Firstly Kyuubi, no, Ryoko don't live here no more." Started the boy his voice a deadly whisper that both chuunin could hear.  
  
"Secondly even when she was sealed in me she treated me better than any of the people of this village. If you ever speak down on her or try hurting Iruka-sensei again, I'll kill you." Spoke the blonde his voice taking on a more menacing tone at the end as he lifted his head. As he did Mizuki stepped back fear overtaking him as he looked in those blue eyes that seemed as if they could burn someone alive just by staring at them hard enough.  
  
"Try it then bakemono I'll beat you in a flash." Said Mizuki regaining his composer.  
  
Naruto said nothing as he moved each hand bringing them up and making a cross with his middle and his index fingers.  
  
" **Kage Bunshin no jutsu."**  
  
There was a huge puff of smoke which cleared to show the entire clearing was covered in clones. Iruka's jaw dropped at the sheer number of clones, they were everywhere even in the trees. Mizuki screamed as all the Naruto's turned on him each grinning at him demonically.

* * *

  
Sarutobi winced as the girlish screams hit him from his crystal ball. He had never known a man could scream like that, without getting kicked in the nuts. He almost didn't want to even send him to Ibiki now; almost the man did have it coming.


	2. Chapter 02

_Once again he was on a plain surrounded. He could feel its presence as it circled around him. Like always he could hear the voice, that echoing voice crushing, engulfing and resounding into the distance. Far and near he could hear it resounding, though this time would be different._  
  
 _Now he decided to search, to move onwards and discover the source, even if it meant he would die on this plain. He began to make his way forward his pace slow yet steady. As he walked the element increased in intensity as he could feel the wind licking across his skin. With each step he took the intensity of the element seemed to increase until finally after what seemed like an eternity he found himself standing in the center of it all._  
  
 _As he stood there he could only watch in fascination as the winds and flames began to increase its intensity as they began to take shape. After but a few moments he found himself standing before a massive beast fearsome in appearance. For in front of him stood a large grey wolf._  
  
 _The wolf stood on all fours and dwarfed him in size. Its underside was covered in white fur while the upper part was a dark gray color and it had golden eyes. As he looked it over he blinked in shock as nine tails rose up and curled themselves until the tips were near the wolfs back. As it finished forming its head tilted back as it howled the sound echoing throughout the plain._  
  
" _What the hell are you?_ " muttered the boy as he looked upon the creature.  
  
" _ **Boy do not be afraid. I am**.._." said the wolf in a deep male voice though it was slurred at the end.  
  
" _What are you saying? I can't hear you_!" exclaimed the boy.  
  
" _ **Naruto you must remember, my name is...**_ " it tried once more only for it to slur once it got to its name.  
  
" ** _It seems you are not yet ready, you have yet to find yourself_.**" Said the wolf with what the boy thought to be a sigh.  
  
" ** _In time however you will be. When that time comes however is up to you_.**" Finished the wolf.  
  
 _Before he could say a word however there was a bright flash of light._

* * *

  
He awoke panting once again drenched in sweat. Sitting up he ran his hands through his hair before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A week had passed since his graduation from the Academy and the incident concerning the Forbidden Scroll. Since then both his dreams and his waking moments had been plagued by his memories of his past all of times spent with Ryoko.  
  
Because of this he could not find it within himself to view her as the fearsome, bloodthirsty beast Konoha portrayed her as. She had helped raise him, helped train him though that bit was still unclear. He could even vividly remember her comforting him after his first kills becoming the sole solace in his existence.  
  
For as much as he could remember of her his view of her had been ever changing, she'd been his mother, sister, teacher, and best friend all rolled into one beautiful being. Yet despite this he knew his memories of her were incomplete as if their relationship delved further but he just couldn't figure out how.  
  
' _This is starting to get me even more confused.'_ Thought the blonde with a sigh.  
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts the blonde turned towards his clock finding he had about three hours until he had to be at the Academy for orientation. Climbing out of his bed he stretched himself out with a yawn before heading to his bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

  
When Naruto arrived at the Academy he found that he was among the last to arrive. He skillfully ignored the looks he received as he entered the room and moved towards his seat knowing it was most likely due to his change of dress. He now wore a long sleeved black shirt under a sleeveless tunic that was dark red in color with a blue trim along the edge with a white sash wrapped around his waist. His pants were also black though he now had white bandages wrapped from the bottom of his calves to his ankles leading to a pair of black slip on shoes. The final piece was the hitae-tae resting upon his forehead, the blue cloth having been replaced by a long black one.  
  
Of course the sword held on the left side of his waist by the sash also grabbed some attention. Since he was a genin now he was allowed to carry his kodachi with him as civilians and students were not allowed to carry such weapons. It had a white hilt while the guard was shaped like a triangle though still a golden color and the sheath was solid black and made of iron.  
  
The rooms attention was soon pulled away from him however as a crash resounded at the door. Like clockwork Ino and Sakura had appeared both fighting to enter the room first no doubt for the rights to sit next to the ever broody Sasuke. Turning away from the sight and the ensuing chaos that tended to follow he looked over just in time to see Iruka enter the room with his eyebrow already twitching.  
  
"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" roared Iruka using his Demon Head technique to its full effect.  
  
The results were immediate as the fangirls were suddenly all in their seats quiet and face facing the front as was everyone else. In fact it was so quiet Naruto would swear that you could hear a mouse shit on cotton if it would have happened. Iruka's original technique truly was effective when dealing with a room full of brats.  
  
"Firstly I'd like to congratulate Naruto for all the progress you made this year. Especially considering the fact that when you first came you only had a vague knowledge of chakra and its workings." Said Iruka getting a small smirk from the boy.  
  
"Now as for your scores on last week's exams. The results are posted over on the left wall for those who wish to see them. However I will name the top three on each board. For the written test the number one was Nara Shikamaru, followed by Aburame Shino and Haruno Sakura.  
  
Taijutsu was a tie between Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke followed them followed by Inuzuka Kiba. As for the jutsu portion Uzumaki Naruto scored the highest for creating 20 perfect clones performing Kawarimi while using another person as the substitute and received extra credit for performing two outside techniques.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke was second creating five Bunshin and received extra credit for successfully performing one outside technique. Finally Aburame Shino was third creating four clones and his ability to create clones from a substance instead of an illusion gained him extra credit points." Finished Iruka with a smile, though he listed those things more for the jounin sensei he knew the Hokage had watching than for the students.  
  
"Finally this year's number one kunoichi was Hyuga Hinata. This year's number one shinobi and the Rookie of the Year is none other than Uzumaki Naruto. For all of your hard work Hokage-sama has a gift he'd like to give each of you that you can pick up from his office later today." Said Iruka getting a furious blush from Hinata and a foxy grin from Naruto.

* * *

  
At the Hokage Tower the Sandaime smirked at the astonished looks that the gathered jounin had. He wasn't all that surprised as the two people no one expected had gained the top spots of their class. Though Kurenai was a bit different as while astonished like everyone else she also had a proud smile on her face.  
  
He supposed he couldn't be surprised by their astonishment as he knew he'd be shocked as well. After all it's not everyday you see somebody who only has a vague idea of the workings of chakra and see them graduate at the top of their class a year later. Of course he knew Naruto was no genius he just worked harder and longer than everyone else. He supposed that granted him Gai's title of 'Genius of Hard Work' but he didn't want to think too much about that. Still he just knew if Anko was here and not on a mission she'd be rubbing this in everyone's faces.

* * *

  
Back in the classroom Iruka sighed as he got the fangirls to quiet down after learning that their precious Sasuke didn't receive the title of Number 1 Rookie yet Naruto did. He supposed he shouldn't really have been surprised as Naruto and the Uchiha and thus the Uchiha's fan club don't really get along. In fact they hated each other and it wouldn't be too far-fetched to say that the vast majority of Naruto's pranks had been performed on the Uchiha or members of his fan club.  
  
Flashback no Jutsu:  
  
 _Iruka frowned as he turned to look at the imiko (cursed child). Homura, Koharu, and the Sandaime had each come and dropped the boy off over an hour ago. Still the boy was kind enough even if he was too quiet for his liking so he would give him a chance.  
  
"So tell me Naruto; what do you know about chakra?" asked Iruka as kindly as he could as he turned to look at the boy decked out in a bright orange jumpsuit.  
  
"Not much. All I really know is that it's some type of energy source and I have a lot of it. Sarutobi-jiji said I'd learn more here." Said the boy.  
  
"Humph, what kind of idiot doesn't know what chakra is?" The word came from a boy with raven hair with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey dobe I'm talking to you!" exclaimed the raven haired youth after being ignored.  
  
"Well then be a man, say my name if ya talking to me. You ain't say it so I figure ya aint talking to me. I find out ya is whether in class or out in them streets I swear I'll beat ya fucking ass like it ought to be beat. See I aint whispering lame, I aint one for them games and if I say fuck you then its fuck you teme simple and plain. I say no problem there's no problem, bitch you do the same and just swallow your pride cuz you know I'm off the chain. I'm tryna to refrain from bein violent so wipe that look off ya face cause I got Homura paid up ready to catch me case. Next time I feel ya disrespect me I'm a get in ya face but that shit can be avoided one way teme watch what you say."_  
  
Flashback no Jutsu - Kai:  
  
Naruto's rant then had established two things. The first was respect from the boy's for standing up to the Uchiha. It also showed he had a way with words and that he could spew them out quickly and in such a way that it makes you look bad. The second thing this established was creating a major rift between Naruto and Sasuke and everyone had a side to pick. All the boys ended up siding with Naruto as had Hinata while all Sasuke had were his fangirls though the numbers had been dwindling for the Uchiha gradually.  
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts the scarred chuunin delivered his speech before moving on to the team assignments. He ignored the moaning as people got teamed with people that were not who they wanted to be put with.  
  
"Team Seven: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke..."  
  
"Ha take that Ino-pig!" exclaimed the pink haired girl only for her elation to die at what Iruka said next.  
  
"...and Uzumaki Naruto. Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi."  
  
"Team Eight: Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin instructor will be Yuhi Kurenai.  
  
Team Nine is still in circulation from last year so let's move on to Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino."  
  
"Now we will have a one hour recess before your jounin instructors come to pick you up. Team Seven however will be meeting their sensei at Hokage-sama's office when the hour is up." Said Iruka before dismissing the group.

* * *

  
Five minutes after being dismissed Naruto found himself within the office of the Academy's Head Mistress, Suzume Namida. Namida was a woman of about thirty years old and had long black hair to go with her deep black eyes. Much like the rest of the staff she chose to wear her shinobi uniform though her vest was hung onto a coat rack behind the desk as was a lab coat. As the door closed behind him the walls glowed red for a moment before dying down, showing the privacy seals activation.  
  
Privacy seals were designed so that no one could hear anything going on within a room from the outside, while those inside heard everything happening outside. Almost as soon as the seals activated a smile came across her face as she motioned the boy to sit which he did.  
  
"I called you here because I wanted to congratulate you on your graduation and on the completion of your first A-rank mission. Of course I called for you last week but because of Mizuki's treasonous actions I couldn't get to you in time." Started the woman getting a nod from the boy.  
  
"So tell me Naruto-kun why do you think you graduated at the top of your class when just last year all of your teachers were trying to ensure that you failed?" asked the woman.  
  
"Because you helped me." answered the boy simply.  
  
"Exactly. Because you came to me for help with your problem I was able to step in and get your teachers to treat you fairly. I even took the liberty of helping you whenever you hit roadblocks. I even gave you a couple jutsu scrolls, jutsu"s you used to pass the ninjutsu portion of the exam. Of course nothing comes free in this world and it's time that you paid me back for my services." Stated the woman with a coy smile as she stood to her feet and circled around her desk.  
  
At the woman's words a single blonde eyebrow rose in curiosity. Still while curious Naruto refrained from speaking as he noticed the woman had left one too many buttons undone on her shirt giving him quite the view of her rather impressive assets. Seeing the boys gaze a sly smile formed on the woman's lips knowing she'd gotten the blondes attention.  
  
"Naruto-kun, did you know that when you become a shinobi several privileges are allowed to you?" asked Namida breaking the blonde's gaze away from her chest.  
  
"For instance once you become a genin you are considered an adult. As such you're allowed to drink and gamble. Though drinking is still frowned upon as it could stunt your growth." Stated the woman getting a raised eyebrow as the blonde hadn't known that.  
  
"Because we dedicate our lives to our country the Daimyo allows us these privileges. Shinobi clans are also allowed several privileges though that is another story altogether. But do you know what my favorite privilege is?"  
  
Naruto merely shook his head in the negative as the woman walked over to him the sway in her hips catching his attention. As she settled behind him her hand trailed down her blouse as the buttons came undone.  
  
"My favorite privilege is this. Because a genin is considered an adult by law they are allowed to have sex with anyone they choose no matter the age difference."  
  
As she said this her arms wrapped around him and Naruto soon found a pair of breast pressed up against his neck. The blonde tensed slightly causing Namida's smile to widen as she trailed kisses along his neck.  
  
"So Naruto-kun do you want to have sex with me?" asked the woman sensually before her tongue snaked out along his ear.  
  
The blonde could only nod in reply as the feel of the woman's breast and her words had left him speechless. With his reply given Namida turned his head slightly before planting a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she was quite surprised by the smirk on his lips as if he had planned it. Smiling she pushed the thought aside before moving in front of him and kneeling between his legs, her hands already moving his tunic so it was out of her way. As such Naruto received his first look at her breast which were held within a purple bra.  
  
"Just so you know; I don't do this for just anyone. I only do this for people who are powerful. You are powerful a fact that just the way that you move can attest to.  
  
As she said this her hands unzipped his pants and removed the flesh rod from within them. Once it was out she couldn't help but be impressed. As even though he wasn't the biggest she'd seen he was big for his age with a full six inches.  
  
Without the slightest hesitation she planted a kiss on the head. As she did her tongue quickly snaked out and collected the drop of pre-cum from the hole. Tilting her head she ran her tongue down the side of his length before doubling back and lapping down the other side. Once she reached the tip again she ran her tongue around the head as her lips sealed around it.  
  
As she took more of him into her mouth she smiled inwardly as the blonde palmed the back of her head. As he hit the back of her mouth she pulled him out until only the head remained before going back down. She was surprised however that he didn't buck into her mouth, having expected such a thing. As she continued her oral assault Naruto's hands ran across her back before he unlatched her bra. Smiling around his cock the woman allowed the garment to slide off of her to the ground.  
  
Pulling away the woman stood to her feet and leaning forward prompted the boy to take one of her large mounds within his mouth. Gasping at the unexpected attack and the blonde's immediate focus on her nipple the woman pressed herself further into his grasp while her hands worked to undo her own pants. Pulling away from him she let her pants hit the ground and stepped out of them, leaving her in just the thong to match her bra. Pulling the blonde to his feet she made quick work of his tunic, shirt and pants all of them piling in with the clothes she herself had shed.  
  
Leading him around to the side of the desk Namida sat onto it and after spreading her legs pulled her panties to the side exposing her slit, which was already leaking fluids. Grabbing his length she led him to her entrance sliding just the tip of the head in.  
  
"Come on Naruto-kun, fuck me."  
  
As soon as the words left her lips the blonde slid inside gasping at the feeling of warmth that quickly surrounded. Getting over it quickly however the blonde pulled back before sliding himself back inside. As he continued to repeat the process Namida's back hit the desk as a series of soft gasp escaped her lips for each thrust the blonde made.  
  
"That's it Naruto-kun, keep going." Said Namida as Naruto continued to thrust into her pussy.  
  
As she said this her hands came up as she began to fondle her breast which had been swaying with each of the blondes thrust. Gripping her hips Naruto began to go harder pulling out until only the head remained before he slammed into her. As he continued to thrust into her the sounds of his grunting, her moaning, and their slapping flesh echoed throughout the room.  
  
Suddenly the thrusting ceased as Naruto withdrew from her completely. Before she could voice her displeasure of this act he'd pulled her off the desk and she found her self bent over her desk. Namida could only cry out as the blonde entered her from behind slamming into her with such force the desk slid forward beneath her. Not letting up the blonde continued to slam into her the sounds of her cries only serving to drive him on.  
  
"OH KAMI, Naruto-kun that's it! Fuck me hard, fuck my pussy hard" cried the woman  
  
Wrapping her hair around one of his hands he pulled slightly causing her to arch herself back. In this new position she could feel him embedding himself deeper within her as he continued to hammer into her his balls slapping against her pussy with each hard thrust. Finally the boy's thrust became to slow and become more forceful, a sign to the woman that this had come to its end.  
  
"Do it, cum inside me Naruto-kun. Fill my pussy up."  
  
As she said this the blonde had brought his free hand around and pinched her clit. With a final hard thrust both came with a scream of climactic pleasure. As her pussy pulsed and squeezed him Namida could feel the boys cum filling her as well as her own gushing fluids. As his climax hit him however Naruto was surprised as the form of Namida was overlapped by the transparent figure of Ryoko her back arched and mouth wide as a silent cry of passion left her lips. Then just as quickly Ryoko was gone.  
  
For several moments the two simply rested there as Naruto lay on the woman's back. As the glow of their orgasms faded however the blonde backed away slipping out of the woman only to watch as their combined fluids began to leak from her pussy to the floor.

* * *

  
The walk to the tower had been made in silence. This was mainly because Sakura had given up trying to speak to Sasuke after said boy had glared at her. Naruto however had spent the time watching the various villagers he walked by, his hand resting calmly near his swords hilt yet far enough away that it looked like he wasn't on his guard. As he walked he could hear the whispers of the various villagers. Most of them were speaking of their disbelief that he, the imiko, was a shinobi. While many wouldn't have heard the words his hearing was heightened to the point that it was like they were clearly speaking. Oddly enough this wasn't a gift given to him by Kyubi. In fact he could now remember her complaining about how his hearing was better than hers was.  
  
Shaking those thoughts from his head the blonde found himself just in front of the old man's office. Not even bothering to knock, knowing he'd have already been stopped if his surrogate grandfather was busy, he pushed a single door open and walked in followed closely by his teammates.  
  
Upon entering however the sight that greeted him was not what he expected as both Homura and Koharu were in the room. Koharu and Homura were once the Sandaime's teammates and were the only old people aside from the Hokage himself that had his complete trust within this village.  
  
This was mostly because according to the old man they had been to of the most vocal in their support of him. Koharu however was also the person who'd brought him out of his two week coma and was his personal medic. According to her he'd been a bit malnourished as a child though she said it was normal since he'd lived in an orphanage at the time. Though she'd also said he had an unhealthy obsession for ramen so she'd limited him to no more than five bowls a week. Seeing as she was the top medic in the village at the moment, the founder of Konoha's hospital, and one of the most famous medics to ever live he did whatever she said when concerning his health.  
  
Along with them however was a man wearing the standard uniform of a Konoha jounin. He had silver hair which stuck up at an odd angle and wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face. Finally the blonde noticed that the man wore his hitae-tae slanted so that one of his eyes was covered. The blonde rose an eyebrow however seeing the man's nose buried within the confines of a small orange book.  
  
" _This guy has no shame."_ Thought the blonde.  
  
"Ah Team seven glad you could join us." Said the Sandaime with a kind smile.  
  
"I see you received the graduation present I sent you, Naruto-kun." Said Homura getting a small smile from the blonde.  
  
"Come and sit we have much to discuss." Said the Sandaime prompting the genin to do as told.  
  
"Jiji you mind telling me why you placed me on the same team as these two. From what I understand we weren't supposed to be on the same team." Said Naruto shocking the three present who didn't really know him with how he spoke to the Hokage.  
  
"You're correct on that Naruto-kun. In truth the top shinobi and kunoichi are usually always paired with the dead last to help balance things out. This time we wanted to try something a bit different though.  
  
You see when we go about assigning genin teams we usually do so by specialty. In some special cases we do them by request but only if the abilities mesh well. For instance Team 8 under Kurenai is a tracker squad thus, an Inuzuka, Aburame, and a Hyuga are the perfect members. Team 10 under Asuma is a capture and interrogation squad. Thus an Akimichi, Yamanaka, and a Nara are perfect members. In both of these cases both team's parents and sensei's requested these arrangements as these groupings are known to work well together." Stated the man before taking a puff from his pipe.  
  
"Team 7 on the other hand is a special case. Team seven is being made into a first response squad." Said Koharu speaking up for the first time.  
  
"A first response squad is special because they have the ability to handle the jobs of multiple squads. For instance Sasuke here is perfect for an assault or interrogation squad. As an Uchiha he will soon have a knack for both ninjutsu and genjutsu which are perfect for those positions. Sakura is a good genjutsu type as well. However with her amazing chakra control and book smarts she has the potential to become an excellent medic-nin, and considering I trained Tsunade that is saying something." Said the woman getting a smirk from Sasuke and a surprised look from Sakura.  
  
"You however are the heart of this squad Naruto-kun. Your sense of smell and hearing are stronger than an Inuzuka's and you see just as well in the dark as you do during the day. That makes you an excellent tracker. On top of this your combat skills, even with your amnesia, far surpasses those of your classmates. Add your knowledge of Kage Bunshin to the equation and you're the perfect person for assaults and information gathering." Finished Koharu  
  
"Now because of your specialties each of you have been apprenticed to someone who can help you. Kakashi will serve as the team's jounin instructor when on missions. Because of this none of you will have to go through the true genin exam like all the other squads are." Stated Homura.  
  
"Wait by the true genin exam, you mean the one we took in the academy wasn't real!" exclaimed Sakura in shock.  
  
"No, it was real. The purpose of the academy exam is to determine who has the skill necessary to become a genin. The true exam however is given by the jounin sensei's to determine who among you actually deserve to become genin. This test usually has a failure rating of 66.6%" Explained Homura though he was surprised by Naruto who looked as if he knew this already while his teammates were shocked.  
  
"Sasuke as Kakashi knows the most about the Uchiha fighting styles you are apprenticed under him." Stated the Sandaime causing Sasuke to frown as he saw the man hadn't even looked up from his book.  
  
"Sakura you are apprenticed under Koharu. Seeing as how Koharu trained Tsunade there is no one better for you to learn under." Stated Sarutobi causing the girl to go wide eyed.  
  
"Naruto due to your ability with ninjutsu I have decided to take you as my own apprentice. This is mostly because you found a way to get the blasted paperwork done faster."  
  
"Tomorrow each of you will meet Kakashi at training ground number seven for an assessment test. This is merely to see where each of you stands at the moment so we know where we need to start."  
  
After getting nods from the genin Hizuren dismissed them. In less than a minute only Hizuren and his advisors remained within the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the second chapter. More chapters soon to come with more lemons. Till then thanks for reading and please review. LATER


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three. I have about 12 more before I can get to a real new chapter. Once again please review and tell me what you guys think of this one.

Angel of Death

Chapter 3

Start Now:

Naruto arrived at training ground seven at exactly 7:00. As he did he found he was the last to arrive a fact that didn’t bother him in the slightest. Not a word was spoken between them, nor was there any type of acknowledgement of any kind as he hopped onto the top of the centermost post in the clearing. This was exactly how Kakashi found them when he wandered into the training ground three hours later. Sasuke was glaring at the dirt, Sakura was focused entirely on said brooder, and Naruto was sharpening the edge of a kunai.

“Alright here’s the deal.” said Kakashi catching the group’s attention.

“I hold three bells in my possession. The objective for your assessment is to obtain them. You have three hours to complete this objective. Should you fail then not only will I not allow you lunch, but I’ll eat it in front of you and then have you repeat the exercise until you manage to retrieve them.” Said Kakashi.

With his speech delivered the man tied three small silver bells to his belt loop. Upon finishing that he sat a portable alarm clock onto the top of one of the training post setting it for one o’clock.

“If you want these bells then come at me with the intent to kill. Ready…Go.”

As soon as the word left his mouth a cloud of dust was kicked up as the genin scattered. Finding himself suddenly alone Kakashi chuckled quietly before pulling a small orange book from his pouch.

Yuhi Kurenai looked at the genin in front of her with a small smile on her face. She had asked for a tracker team and she had gotten the best that she could hope for. Still she knew she would have her work cut out for her with a shy under confident Hyuga, an overconfident Inuzuka, and a socially challenged Aburame.

“Okay you three your test is pretty simple, all you have to do is catch and tag me. For this the entire village with the exception of the academy, the Hokage Tower, and training area 44, will be our playground. You have three hours starting…Now.”

Before any of the three genin could speak Kurenai disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Sarutobi Asuma sighed as he looked over the three would be genin before him. When he had made the request for a capture and interrogation squad he hadn’t expected to get a lazy Nara, a bossy Yamanaka, and an Akimichi that thought with his stomach. Still they may not be that bad as their parents had made a legendary team. Exhaling the smoke that had filled his lungs he quickly shook himself from his thoughts and spoke.

“Okay you three your test is pretty simple. All you have to do is gain possession of these three bells. Should you fail we’ll its back to the academy. Ready…Go.”

“Surely you can’t be serious.”

Sarutobi Hizuren scowled at the words spoken by one of the civilian members of the council. Not for the first time he found himself wondering why his sensei felt the need to place civilians on the council. Not only were they only interested in their own interest but they often times only made situations worse.

“I agree. If you trained anyone it should be the Uchiha.” said another of the civilians.

“The Uchiha should be put into a mental institution.” Said an old one armed man causing several of the shinobi council members to smirk.

“I agree, the brat is a problem waiting to happen. Just reading the boys file would tell you that.” Said the head of the Inuzuka clan Inuzuka Tsume.

“It would be easier to just lock him up. At least that way he couldn’t give us more problems.” Said the head of the Akimichi clan Akimichi Chouza.

“But the Sharingan…”

“Is nothing but a cheap way to gain power. Stealing the hard earned techniques of others is not something one should be praised for. If you can not put in the work needed then you do not deserve power.” Said Aburame Shibi in his usual monotone.

“The bottom line is this.” Said Sarutobi pulling everyone’s attention back to himself.

“You wanted Uchiha Sasuke to be placed under Kakashi as his apprentice and I allowed it. However just because of that does not give you the right to dictate who I train.” Said Sarutobi glaring at the civilians while adding a small amount of killing intent.

An hour into the assessment found Kakashi walking through the training ground with his nose buried within the confines of a small orange book. He’d already dealt with both Sakura and Sasuke, both of them having been taken care of quite easily. Sakura by falling into an obvious genjutsu while Sasuke had been buried neck deep into the ground.

All he had to do now was deal with Naruto. Problem was though he couldn’t find him, even his chakra signature had disappeared. It was only finely tuned instinct gained both in the last Great Shinobi War and from his time in the ANBU that told him the boy hadn’t left. Suddenly a faint whistling sound caught his ear just before a hail of kunai and shuriken struck him only for him to turn into a log. Almost as soon as he landed he found himself blocking a punch to his midsection and countering with a punch of his own. As the hit connected he was surprised as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In the blink of an eye he had turned blocking the blade of Naruto’s kodachi with a kunai. As they pushed against each other Naruto smirked causing Kakashi’s eye to widen and allowing him to use a quick Shunshin just before the clone exploded.

Unfortunately everyone who knows Shunshin no jutsu knows that it has a single flaw. That flaw is that when one performs the jutsu it takes a second for you to reorient yourself after using it. Unfortunately for Kakashi he had forgotten that one crucial fact in his rush to avoid the explosion. It was because of this he had not been ready when a chakra coated fist hit him with enough force that he went flying into a tree.

Kurenai smiled as she looked at the three genin and the ninkin before her. Even from the beginning the three had worked together. With the combined might of Hinata’s eyes, Kiba’s and Akamaru’s noses, and Shino’s bugs they had been giving the jounin kunoichi a run for her money and managed to catch her no matter what genjutsu she used.

“Congratulations on passing you three.” Said Kurenai prompting an excited yell and bark from the Inuzuka duo.

“Take tomorrow off, we will start our duties the day after that. So meet me at the dango stand we went to yesterday at 8 o’clock.” Said Kurenai dismissing the group.

“Hinata I need to speak with you for a moment. I spoke to your father and he said you could stay with me for a few days. I have to meet with the Hokage in a few minutes so I’ll see you at my place tonight” Said the before she disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Asuma smirked at the panting group of genin in front of him. It seemed these three had something to them after all and like their father’s they worked very well together. With Choji as the brawn to Shikamaru’s brain they had managed to get him into a position so that Ino could secure the bells.

“Alright you three pass. Shikamaru, Choji go home and take tomorrow off. We’ll meet up at the Barbeque Palace the day after tomorrow at 8 o’clock. Ino you stay I need to speak with you for a moment. Said Asuma getting nods from Shikamaru and Choji who left after sparing Ino a glance.

Before Ino could say a word the man out a box of cigarettes and after removing one proceeded to light it before taking a long drag and exhaling.

“Ino I’m not going to lie to you. As of right now you’re the weakest link on this team, however I also expect for you to be this team’s leader.” Started the man causing the girls eyes to go wide in surprise.

“Of the three of you, you are the only one with the drive to succeed. As such in order for this team to function it’s going to depend on you. I’d like to speak with you more about this but I have a meeting in a few minutes. When it’s over I’ll send a messenger to you with the information on where to meet me.”

With that said the smoking jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Within the Hokage Tower several people stood at attention before the Sandaime. As Sarutobi looked at the group of jounin he picked up a pen before motioning them to speak.

“Team 1 failed” said Ibiki.

“Team 2 failed” said Hayate

“Team 3 failed” said Genma

“Team 4 failed” said Shikaku

“Team 5 failed.” Said Tsume

“Team 6 failed.” Said Shibi

“Team 7 passed” said Kakashi causing murmurs to break out through the room.

“Team 8 passed” said Kurenai.

“Team 10 passed.” Said Asuma.

“So what do you think of them Kakashi?” asked Hizuren as he finished writing down the results.

“Sakura and Sasuke need work. Sakura pretty much wasted her time at the academy and passed out from a D-rank genjutsu. Sasuke it seems has grown arrogant due to the praise of the civilians and as such thinks he’s better than he actually is. Naruto however is very well trained. In fact he actually managed to get the bells by himself. He did this by using only two Kage Bunshin one of which was of the exploding variety. By using the exploding clone he forced me into using Shunshin to escape and met me at my arrival point. In that one second he was able to take the bells.”

As he said this even more muttering could be heard from the gathered jounin though it was quickly brought to a halt by a stern glance from the Sandaime.

“Is there anything you wish to add?”

“During the testing Naruto displayed the ability to make his chakra signature disappear completely. He did this by using a jutsu he calls the Shadow Walk.” Started the masked jounin immediately gathering the rooms attention though none more so than Nara Shikaku.

“It was only because of this technique that he was able to fool me with the clones. From what I understand it works by allowing him to sink into and travel through shadows. According to him though while using it he passes through what he calls the shadow realm which causes his chakra signature to disappear.”

“Were you able to copy this technique?” asked Sarutobi only for the Copy Nin to shake his head in a negative.

“Are you sure he said he passed into the shadow realm?” asked Shikaku suddenly.

“Positive. Why?”

“The realm of shadows is the space between the realms, otherwise known as the border between life and death. It’s where the Nara bloodline gains its power.” Said Shikaku making several eyes go wide.

“Are you saying…” started Asuma only to be cut off.

“No, but it is a possibility. The fact is simply whatever happened to him while he was away gave him access to the shadow realm.”

“Kurenai what about your team?” questioned Sarutobi in an effort to get back on track.

“Kiba, Shino, and Hinata have the marking of a fine tracker squad. Of course each of them has their own problems as well. Even with Hinata’s immense shyness, Kiba’s brashness and overconfidence and Shino’s reclusiveness, they should be able to overcome those things and make an excellent team.” Finished the woman getting a nod from the Sandaime.

“Asuma” said Sarutobi motioning for his son to speak.

“Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are good. They boys are a bit lazy, though I think Shikamaru’s academy files were flawed so I’ll be giving him an IQ test, and Ino is an overbearing fangirl. Still I should be able to fix them up. Overall I think they could surpass their parents one day.” Finished the man.

“Right then teams, 7, 8, and 10 have passed and will begin duties the day after tomorrow. The rest of you will be going back to your regular duties.” Said Sarutobi dismissing the group.

Koharu looked at Sakura with obvious annoyance. The pink hared girl cringed at the look knowing the elder was far from pleased with her performance during the assessment. Finally after a long silence Koharu spoke up.

“I don’t blame you for your earlier performance. The blame for that goes to the civilian council for placing the graduation standards so low.” Sakura winced at that as her mother was a member of the civilian council.

“That’s okay though as now I can build you from the ground up.” Said the woman before handing the girl a scroll.

“Within that scroll you will find a detailed report of the duties performed by kunoichi, unfortunately it seems you skipped that day in the academy so I have to give you that. Along with that you will find a jutsu that you will have to learn.” Said Koharu prompting the girl to unroll the scroll only for her to blush headedly upon reading the jutsu’s explanation.

“Koharu-sensei this is a…a…”

“It is a birth control jutsu.” Said Koharu bluntly grabbing the girl’s attention.

“The shinobi world is not the pretty place you have no doubt been led to believe it is. In reality the shinobi world is a dirty and bloody community. It is a world in which neither good nor evil exist. Instead it is a world shaded in grey. We deal with things that others even samurai would never have to deal with. Everything we are from the day we earn our hitae-ate is dedicated to the village and country. With you coming from a civilian family I am not surprised that you don’t know this so I will tell you.” Koharu paused here for breath before continuing with her lecture.

“Aside from the shinobi techniques that you are familiar with there is another, one that we keep secret from even the Daimyo. Those techniques are known as seijutsu (Sexual Techniques roughly translated). While I can’t speak for the other villages I know for a fact that Konoha shinobi and kunoichi are avid practitioners of these techniques. Because of these techniques we have been able to secure alliances from other countries as well as increased funding from our own Daimyo.

Being members of shinobi clans I can almost guarantee you that both Hyuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino are well practiced in at least the beginning stages of these arts. I can guarantee that my own granddaughter is a practitioner of these arts as well despite being two years younger than you.”

Sakura’s eyes widened upon hearing the last sentence spoken by her new sensei. Just the thought that Hinata and Ino were already doing those things was mind boggling to the pink haired girl. However a voice in the back of her mind couldn’t help but admit that this explained why the Hyuga girl was always blushing. However hearing that a ten year old girl was doing those things really put the nail in the coffin.

“You will be no exception to this. In time you may even become as legendary as my last apprentice.” Finished Koharu causing Sakura’s mind to go into overload.

Elsewhere a woman suddenly sneezed as she walked down the road. She had long blonde hair pulled into two tails and was clad in a pair of grey pants along with a sleeveless grey shirt which barely held in her massive bust. Overtop this she wore a green haori with the kanji for ‘gamble’ within a red circle. Seeing the look of her companion the woman known world wide as ‘The Legendary Sucker’ shrugged before moving on.

As the meeting finished and the various jounin filed out of the office Yuhi Kurenai was still thinking about her newly assigned genin team. She knew her day wasn’t quiet over as she still had a young kunoichi that needed to be broken in, one that was incredibly shy. Kunoichi were the backbone of any team for the simple fact that it was easy for them to control their teammates.

“Nai-chan.”

The woman blinked as she was broken from her thoughts at the calling of her nickname. Turning towards the speaker a small smile worked its way across her lips at the sight of them.

“Nami-chan.”

The head of the Shinobi Academy smiled upon hearing her nickname before embracing the other woman. While it wasn’t kept a secret not many people knew that Suzume Namida and Yuhi Kurenai were actually cousins. This was mostly because they didn’t come from big clans so most people tended to pass off their resemblance rather quickly.

“Where’ve you been, I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Locking her arm with that of her cousin Namida proceeded to drag her away. The conversation this would lead to however would be the last that the red eyed jounin would’ve expected.

At the same time as the jounin’s left Naruto had entered into his new sensei’s office. He ignored the looks he received from the various jounin only because he was always getting looks from people in this village. Seeing the old man though the boy couldn’t help but smile before taking the seat he was motioned to.

“Okay Naruto-kun here is how things are going to go.” Said Sarutobi as he stared into the eyes of his surrogate grandson. The serious look adorning his face quickly causing one to cover the blondes face as well.

“From here on out you will only refer to me as Sarutobi-sensei. As my apprentice people will hold you under a lot more scrutiny and if you do not show the proper respect no one else will. You will also hold more duties than any other genin. Majority of these duties will be counted as D-ranked missions so you will not have to do any with your team. You will also be my escort to many meetings including those held by the council, though some of them you will not be allowed to attend. As a result you will end up meeting lots of new people many of whom will be highly important. At the times when I am not available you will also be the one handing out the missions to the various shinobi.

Now as far as training is concerned here is the basic outline. First we will focus on the necessities or the core arts of a shinobi. These are chakra control, stealth, taijutsu and weapons handling. After that we will get into ninjutsu and genjutsu so that we have your control up to a decent level before we start. I will be teaching you bojutsu as well so be prepared for that. Now go home and get some rest you have a long day tomorrow.” Finished the old man dismissing his new apprentice.


	4. Chapter 04

_ A shinobi is not defined by the way they dress. A shinobi is not defined by genes or Kekkei Genkai but more how those genes stand up to the world’s expectations. Nor is a shinobi made by the way he walks, talks, or how many techniques he knows. What makes a shinobi however is ones mindset. A cook, banker, librarian, florist, politician, kingpin, and prostitute. A shinobi is all of these and yet at the same time none of these. A shinobi is adored, and abhorred, by those that don’t understand the laws that govern shinobi all due to their mentality. A shinobi’s mentality which allows us to make up our own laws and create new words. The warrior’s mentality which is merely embracing the human ways created by the samurai, mastered by shinobi, and absorbed by all others. _

_If you can believe in this way of life than you too can be a shinobi. Shinobi work by any means necessary and own their own dreams. To be a shinobi heroism and attention seeking is not a must but rather liabilities, bad seeds, which will quickly lead on to his death. The core arts and basic three will always be your friends because if it wasn’t for them those others wouldn’t even exist._ – Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama

In the world today it was a well known fact among the Kage’s that the hidden villages were built on secrets. For instance each of the Kage’s knew that all the Bijuu had at one point been under the control of the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama. In an act of good will however he had given them to each of the other villages that would one day be known as the great shinobi villages keeping only the Kyuubi for himself.

There was one secret within the walls of Konohagakure however that was known only to the Hokage. That secret being the existence of a group of elite shinobi known as the Supreme Headquarters of Internal Espionage Law-enforcement Division or SHIELD for short. During the early years Senju Tobirama had formed the group for the sole purpose of protecting the Hokage and his family from all threats be they external or internal.

This was a group of shinobi that were all high A to S rank that existed outside of the system under the sole command of the Hokage. These men and women were spread all throughout the village and only a small amount of them were actually known as shinobi. Morino Hibiki had been a member of SHIELD for over two decades.

Unlike his younger brother Ibiki he had not been known as a shinobi after he failed his true gennin exam at age ten. However the commander at the time had seen his potential and drafted him into service. Now at the age of 33 he was second in command of the entire unit and a very, very rich man. As he looked the man over Sarutobi Hizuren couldn’t help but admit Jiraiya had made a very fine choice in the man he’d groomed to be his successor.

“So Hibiki what’s the status of Naruto’s investigation?” asked the old man.

“It took some time but we’ve discovered a few things. First is that Naruto-sama was in Hi no Kuni, the capital in fact for six months before he was found in Konoha. Apparently he saved Iroh-sama along with his niece and nephew from an assassination attempt. He was Azula-sama’s personal guard for that period of time as well. Coincidently he arrived the week after Asuma left.

Before that he was in Kiri though we have yet to discover why. Finally we’ve discovered that he spent some time in Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country). It is unknown how long he was there but it is speculated he was a member of a mercenary group known as the War Gods. The only reason for this is he fits the age description one of two of its five members who were ironically enough a group of children the oldest of them in his mid-teens. Unfortunately know one outside of the top brass there has any clue what they actually looked like. As far as skills are concerned he has only ever shown kenjutsu outside of the two jutsu he has displayed since the incident with Mizuki along those he learned in the academy.” Explained Hibiki finishing his report.

“Do you know what the goal of this group was in Tetsu no Kuni?” asked the Hokage with a frown.

“Hai. Apparently they had been contracted by Mifune’s faction during the civil war after a confrontation with Nobunaga’s men. We do know that the group had only been passing through Tetsu no Kuni before that and had agreed to help. In exchange they were granted not only traveling rights but citizenship. At the end of the war they were given the option to stay and were offered positions high in the military but chose to leave. Regardless of this though they are seen as national heroes as the group that ended the war.” Finished Hibiki.

“Tell me what do you think of him, honestly?”

“Honestly sir I believe he’ll become a very valuable asset to the village, that is if the council doesn’t drive him away first. He is already solid chuunin level and would rank higher if he knew some nin and genjutsu. Personality wise he is very dark even if he doesn’t remember why, though still likeable if anyone took the time to get to know him. He’s also proven to be a good influence on Konohamaru-kun, and a better teacher and role model to him than Ebizu has been.” Finished the man causing his superior to smile.

“Your brother is determined to get him into T&I.” said the Sandaime.

“It’s still too early for that. Naruto needs balance in his life right now, and though it doesn’t show as much he’s still trying to find his place here. I believe taking him as an apprentice was the best choice you could make though I’d advise you to inform him of his heritage soon before he discovers it himself.” Said Hibiki.

“So tell me how is Idate?” said Sarutobi after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

_Naruto sighed as he found himself face to face with the large grey wolf its nine tails splayed out on the ground much like the wolf itself was._

_“ **You seem troubled. Tell me what has unnerved you so much it can affect even this place?** ”_

_“I’ve been having strange…visions lately. I know they are memories but they seem fragmented.”_

_“ **They are only that way because you fear them. You are reluctant to embrace them and as such afraid to see yourself for whom you are.** ” _

_“And exactly who am I?”_

_“ **That is something only you can answer. All I can tell you is that the answer for all your questions lye in your past**.” _

_“Then can you tell me who or what you are. You possess nine tails but you are not the Kyuubi and what exactly is this place?”_

_“ **Telling you my name would be pointless as you already know it. As far as what I am and what this place is those are simple answers. I am but a portion of you, one of the pieces that make up your soul and the zanpakuto that currently rest in your lap in the physical world. This place though incomplete is your soulscape the place where your mind and soul can meet.** ” Explained the wolf._

_“Why is this place incomplete, if it represents my soul?”_

_“ **That I can not tell you. It is one of the answers you will have upon regaining yourself. Now my question to you is this, are you sure you wish to know the answers to your questions? After all the past is in the past, you are still young and can make a life for yourself separated from your past deeds and actions. You can move forward and become anything you wish, why after two years of amnesia do you not simply move on.** ”_

_Naruto was silent at the wolf’s words. He had asked himself that question many a time in the past two years. After all the wolf was right he could move on, he had a lot of life ahead of him and could actually do whatever he pleased. However the answer to this was always the same and even now he stuck with it. Unknown to the boy the wolf’s respect for him rose as he opened his mouth to speak determination shining in his eyes brighter than the stars._

* * *

When Kakashi arrived in the Hokage’s office that morning the cycloptic jounin wished that he’d waited until later almost as soon as he entered.

“Rival Kakashi.”

The words would’ve brought a shudder to a lesser man but Kakashi was not such a man, hardened by war as he was. Instead the man faced his speaker with an air of bored detachment that many often wished they could replicate.

“Now that Kakashi’s here lets get started shall we.” Said Sarutobi catching the attention of the two men.

“Now Kakashi it's been decided that it’s time your team received its first C-rank mission, as individually they are each skilled enough to be on one. However you’ve only been a team for three months, so as a safety precaution I’ll be sending a more experienced team along with you, Team Gai.” Said Sarutobi before handing Kakashi a scroll.

“Your mission details are within, you have until 0700 tomorrow to gather your teams and prepare. Dismissed.”

With that said the two jounin bowed and left the room leaving Hizuren to himself.

* * *

The next morning found the gennin teams under Kakashi and Gai gathered at the village gate along with their respective sensei’s and an old man who was obviously a client.

“Alright everyone listen up.” Said Kakashi grabbing everyone’s attention.

“The Sandaime has seen fit to give us a joint mission. Team seven the Sandaime and his advisors would like to see how you’ve progressed in a live situation this is it. Team Gai you are going along a more experienced team having a year under your belt already. I will be the jounin in charge of the mission, due to seniority. Now before we begin our mission each of you will introduce yourselves to each other. Name’s, likes, dislikes, and specialty.” Said Kakashi pointing first to a long haired boy on Gai’s team.

“I am Hyuga Neji. My likes include meditation, and dislikes are those that go against fate. I specialize in usage of the Byakugan Kekkei Genkai and the jyuken of the Hyuga clan.” Said the boy shortly.

“Yosh I am the ever youthful Rock Lee.” Started a mini version of Gai only to be smacked upside the head by the kunoichi of his team forcing him to slow himself down.

“I like training, and dislike those who try to hamper my flames of youth. I specialize in taijutsu.” Finished the boy, though the kunoichi glared at him when he spoke of ‘flames of youth’.

“My name is Tenten, no surname cuz I don’t know it. I like training and collecting new weaponry, and dislike fangirl’s as they give kunoichi everywhere a bad name. I specialize in short to mid range combat using weapons.” Finished Tenten.

“My name is Naruto, I like ramen and dislike cowardice and those who let their fears control them. I specialize in close to mid range combat, tracking and kenjutsu and can use any type of sword except for a zanpatou.” Finished the blonde shortly getting an interested look from Tenten which he returned with a raised eyebrow.

“Uchiha Sasuke, I have no likes, I dislike fangirls, and I specialize in ninjutsu.” Said the raven haired youth softly.

“I’m Haruno Sakura. I like reading, I dislike perverts especially open ones (insert glare at Kakashi), and I specialize in medical techniques.” Finished the pink haired gennin.

“Alright now that everyone’s been introduced here are the mission details.” Spoke Kakashi grabbing the attention of the gennin once more.

“Our mission is a bodyguard mission. We are to protect Tazuna-san here and escort him to the Nami no Kuni where he will be building a bridge to connect Nami to Hi no Kuni. Now with that said let’s head out.”

“Exactly how far is Nami no Kuni from here?” asked Sakura after they had exited the gates.

“At a civilian pace it’s a day’s travel.” Answered Kakashi getting a nod from the pink haired girl.

* * *

Several hours later found the group still silently traveling down the road towards Nami no Kuni, something Kakashi was thankful for as it gave him time to read his book in peace. There had been a few close calls by the mini-Gai that would’ve disturbed the peace if not for a stern glare from his kunoichi teammate.

He had no idea why it was that even as gennin kunoichi had the ability to stop any sort of trouble brewed by their male counterparts on a team, even the sensei's. He himself theorized it was something they taught in the kunoichi only classes in the academy. Whatever secret it was Tenten seemed to be willing to share with Sakura as they traded whispers between each other. He counted that as a blessing as hopefully when they were all together she’d be able to keep Naruto from killing Sasuke, as Sasuke was nowhere near ready to fight someone like the blonde, and let him read in peace.

Neji was also glad for the silence. Unlike Tenten and Lee however he had no desire to socialize with any of the underclassmen or even the members of his own team. After all before the might of the Hyuga they were all mere peasants.

Sasuke was of a like mind and was taking the time to go over the new skills he’d acquired in the last three months. Despite the number of new jutsu and his improvement in taijutsu he knew he required far more power than he had. Itachi had already mastered his Sharingan and been an ANBU captain by time he was his age, while he was still a gennin with an un-awakened Sharingan. As such in order to stand a chance of killing the man who had butchered his clan he would need to acquire more power.

Lee was also taking the time to over his training and what he’d accomplished thus far. He’d thought to help his underclassmen to realize and embrace the power of their Flames of Youth but a stern glare from Tenten quelled that desire. Meanwhile Tenten and Sakura were engaged in a rather heated whispered conversation glancing at the blonde in front of them every once as well.

Naruto meanwhile was lost in thought, so much in fact that the whispered conversation just behind him didn’t even register to his sensitive ears. Even if he was paying attention however he wouldn’t be worried a she’d already made Namida submit, along with Ryoko before her. Compared to the three of them the two behind him were nothing to worry about. Suddenly the blonde stopped in his tracks bringing everyone else to a halt.

“You two can come out now.”

At his words each of the Konoha gennin looked at him in confusion while the two jounin frowned. Suddenly two people emerged from the shadows of the forest surprising the group. The first to emerge was a male at about 15 years old and stood at about 5’8” with long white hair that fell down to the top of his back to match with his pale skin. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a grey shirt covered by a jounin vest, a Kiri hitae-ate secured around his forehead. Finally a katana could be seen strapped to his left side while over his heart a ying-yang crest could be seen.

The next to emerge was a female that looked about 15. She had a darker complexion than her companion but was also fairly light skinned and stood at a height of 5’5” with long black hair. She wore a blue and black battle kimono with a ying yang crest taking up the portion over her legs, her Kiri hitae-ate secured around her forehead and had a katana secured likewise to her left side.

“I see you haven’t lost a step in your seclusion, you noticed us the second we entered your perimeter.” Said the male calmly.

“Hopefully your sensing abilities weren’t the only things you kept sharp. I’d hate for you to lose when we next cross blades, Naruto-kun.” Said the girl.

“And how exactly do two jounin from Kiri of all places know my student, Mibu Kimimaru and Mibu Haku.”

“As if we wouldn’t recognize him, what did you think changing his hair color would fool anyone who actually knew him? As long as those scars remain on his face anyone would recognize him.” Said the boy now known as Kimimaru

“Besides if we didn’t know him why would we specifically ask for him when this joint mission was put together?” Said the girl known as Haku.

“I’m surprised I knew Kiri was sending people, but two members of the seven swordsmen.” Said Gai breaking into the conversation.

“We requested we were both born in Nami.” Said Haku.

“Ok I’m confused how the hell do you know two members of Kiri’s Seven Swordsmen.” Demanded Tenten as she turned her glare onto Naruto.

“There’s no point asking him. Naruto’s had amnesia since he was eleven.” Said Gai shocking not only his team but the Kiri nin as well.

Narrowing her eyes Haku walked up to the boy ignoring the tensing of the Konoha jounin as she and the blonde locked eyes.

“You recognize us don’t you?” Stated the girl calmly cupping his cheek.

As she did this the blonde tensed as his mind was battered with a barrage of images of the two of them. At the beginning the images were of two children who looked similar to them and continued to flash until they stopped at the images of them at age 13. As the images stopped he collapsed quickly caught by Haku as he panted heavily.

“Hyou-hime.” Muttered the blonde quietly as sweat covered his face before he passed out.

“His memories were sealed away.” Said Haku catching everyone’s attention and causing Kimimaru to draw his sword.

“Calm down Kimimaru, I recognized the seal when it flashed in his eyes. This wasn’t done by anyone in Konoha; it was done by either Ryoko or _him_. The good news is that it’s already been lifted his minds just trying to assimilate everything, by tomorrow morning he’ll remember.” Said Haku quietly causing Kimimaru to sheath his sword at the end of her speech.

“Now why don’t you tell them why we’re meeting them here and not in Nami?” Said Haku catching the Konoha ninja’s attention.

“How combat ready are the gennin?” asked Kimimaru making both jounin frown already having a clue where this would lead.

“I’m asking because Gato has his thugs covering the island. We’re looking at 300 thugs between us and Nami no Kuni. Between Haku, Naruto, and myself we can take out at least 200 leaving the last hundred between you guys though if the gennin aren’t up to it I’m sure you and Maito-san could handle it correct Hatake-san.” Said Kimimaru causing both jounin to frown in distaste.

“Why do you think Naruto could handle such a thing?” Said Gai asking the question each of the Konoha nin wanted answered.

“These are mere bandits, ants compared to trained samurai and shinobi. In the past Naruto has taken down three hundred samurai on his own. These fools are nothing compared to that. Plus according to our spy reports there’s a larger force waiting for us in Nami we’ll all need to put in work for that force.” Answered Kimimaru.

“I’m surprised Kiri’s worried about another country I was pretty sure you guys were busy with that civil war.” Said Neji.

“Your knowledge is outdated, that’s been over for two years. The three of us helped put an end to it. Because of that we were all offered positions in the seven swordsmen; Naruto’s heart was in Hi no Kuni and Konoha though so he declined.” Said Haku.

“No wonder he’s so ahead of every other gennin, he’s seen the horrors of war.” Said Kakashi quietly.

“We should rest here for the night we can cover the last half of the journey tomorrow, unless you want to use a day to train before we head into Nami.” Said Kimimaru.

“That’s a good idea traveling with Naruto in that state isn’t advisable.” Said Kakashi motioning for the group of gennin to set up camp.

* * *

The next morning the group was awoken by the sound of steel clashing. Following the sound they came upon a clearing where what could barely pass as a blur was destroying Naruto clones left and right. Suddenly each of the remaining clones dispersed in a giant cloud of smoke as a fierce wind whipped through them.

“Time.” Said a voice causing them to turn and find Naruto with his kodachi unsheathed.

“5 minutes and 30 seconds.” Said Haku causing the boy to groan.

“I’m seriously out of shape. It’s a good thing I’ve got some ninjutsu now; kenjutsu alone won’t do it in my present shape. I mean seriously there was only about a 200.” Said Naruto as he sheathed his sword.

“You could always use that Kekkei Genkai of yours if things get dicey.” Said Haku.

“No, I won’t be one of those fools who relies on a Kekki Genkai, no matter how powerful. Besides for now Tenro is all I need.” Said the blonde sheathing his sword.

As the two were speaking they began moving in the direction of their camp and subsequently the group.

“That was quite impressive back there Naruto.” Said Kakashi causing the boy to frown in distaste.

“That was pathetic, those clones were only at fifty percent of my strength and it took over 5 minutes to deal with them and I had to resort to power moves. On top of that my fighting style isn’t working with my body anymore; I’ve grown since I was ten I’ll need some serious training if I’m going to be of any use in Nami.” Said the blonde as he continued on towards the camp.

“Don’t mind him; he took a lot of pride in his strength. His current level of performance clashes with what he knows he’s capable of.” Explained Haku quietly.

“I see.” Muttered Gai

“You mentioned he had a bloodline, what exactly is it?” asked Gai his curiosity peaked.

“That’s something you’d have to ask him about.” Said Kimimaru making his presence known.

As the group reentered their campsite they found the members of team seven along with Tazuna quietly eating surrounding a fire. As they approached they noticed several changes with Naruto. His blonde hair had darkened slightly until it turned red at the ends. Due to the fact his shirt was off a massive tattoo of a set of angel like wings was designed on his back as well.

“Care to explain a few things Naruto.” Said Kakashi as the group sat down around them.

“Such as?” questioned Naruto more interested in his ramen than conversation.

“You could start with how you know two members of the seven swordsmen?” Said Kakashi causing Naruto to pause in his eating.

“Very well I suppose I could answer at least that much. Haku, Kimimaru, and I met when I was 5 they were 7, along with two others. The five of us were trained together, for what purpose you currently don’t have clearance to know. Three years back as I’m sure they told you we helped turn the tides of the civil war in Kiri. As for your next question why my memories were sealed that’s simple. It has to do with a one armed mummy that I have no doubt you know an awful lot about.” Finished the blonde causing both jounin to share a look.

“Now as for what we need to be focused on. Haku’s told me about the situation in Nami. So tell me how are we going about getting in?”

“Well be taking a boat into Nami. Gato’s thugs have taken over a village right near the waters edge.” Said Kimimaru getting a frown from the Konoha nin.

“Any chance of shinobi encounters?” asked Naruto.

“Doubtful Gato hate’s shinobi he finds them too expensive. The only way he’d get shinobi was if there was a nuke-nin desperate enough to work for him.” Said Kimimaru.

“Well you had to pass through Nami on your way here so why didn’t you just kill him?” asked Sasuke with a frown.

“Because that wouldn’t work in this type of situation, it would only make things worse.” Answered Naruto as if it was obvious.

“Sure theoretically we can kill Gato and his thugs would leave because there’s no money coming in. However what would really happen is they’d stick around and take it out on Nami if Gato was just killed. Instead we’re going to strike the limbs first and then when he’s defenseless we’ll lop off the head; that was your idea right” Finished the blonde turning towards Kimimaru.

“You know me too well.” Said the Kiri jounin with a smirk.

“Of course doing such a thing isn’t as simple as you make it sound, especially if you factor in the gennin.” Said Kakashi with his exposed eye hard reflecting his seriousness.

“What do you think fox?” asked Haku getting a frown from the blonde.

“Actually if we factor them in it should make things easier.” Said the blonde after a moment grabbing everyone’s attention.

“We don’t actually have to fight our way in. Instead we sneak through under the cover of the mist early in the morning while it’s naturally heavy. With Neij’s Byakugan he’ll be able to sneak us through avoiding any enemies we come across. Haku told me this morning there are only fifty stationed in the village anyway. With the early hour not even half of them will be up to patrol and the mist wont help them any. If we can get to Tazuna’s home we can then set up a base and plan further from there.”

“Not a bad idea, but why you’ve never been one to shy away from death.” Said Haku.

“I’m still not. However we also have to take into account Tazuna’s presence and having him with us in the midst of battle would make him a liability. Also we have to take in the abilities of the other gennin and while I know them I also know that we can make them stronger before dragging them into a battlefield.” Said the boy

“You’ve changed Naruto-kun. In the past you wouldn’t have blinked an eye to bringing them with us and have merely blamed their deaths on their own weakness.” Said Haku with a small smile.

“I never said having my memories sealed hadn’t had any good points. It put me back in touch with that naïve boy who couldn’t help but look for the best in his situation; I think that’s one of the reasons why jiji sealed me. Besides if I had actually stayed so focused on vengeance where would that have left me, or any of us for that matter. We’d have been psychotic killer’s hell bent on eliminating the entire human race most likely, if not just the elemental nations.”

“ _ **It’s about time you figured it out**_.” Said a deep booming voice causing the blonde to snap around.

The figure before him was that of a transparent demonic figure. The figure had deep purple skin and long spiky white hair with two red horns coming out of its head. The figure wore long white robes and had a pair of deep red eyes; this was the being known by all as the Shinigami. Looking around Naruto found everything around them frozen even the other Konoha nin, Haku and Kimimaru

“Jiji.” Said the blonde in greeting getting a smile that looked a bit out of place on the demonic figure.

“ ** _You’ve passed your final test young one_**.” Started the Shinigami his tone jovial.

“You have returned to yourself and realized the error of your past actions. As a reward I have a few things for you.” As he said another sword appeared on the blonde’s waist beside Tenro.

“The sword is something I withdrew from you when I first took you on as my apprentice. It is a zanpakuto, much like Tenro, however unlike Tenro it was not changed into one. Your new zanpakuto comes from the Kekki Genkai I bestowed upon the Uzumaki clan your mother hails from and as such is your original zanpakuto.” Said the Death God getting a nod from the boy before a pair of scrolls appeared in the God’s hands which he handed to the boy.

“Those are the summoning contracts for the Kitsune, and Karasu clans. As you know neither of these contracts have ever been in possession of mortals. The Kitsune because they are one of the celestial clans that are members of Kami’s Court and the Karasu because they are my servants like the Bakeneko. Sign both in blood and leave prints with the hand you’ll summon with, add chakra to enlarge them and detract to shrink them back down.” Once again the blonde nodded his understanding placing the scrolls in his pouch to look over later.

“As for you final gift, as promised your fathers soul has been removed from purgatory and allowed to move on. Your whereabouts have also been leaked to the remains of your mother’s clan as I promised you years ago. Now as far the rest of your clans…” said the Shinigami before placing his hand atop the boys head forcing the knowledge directly into his brain.

As the knowledge finally assimilated Naruto blinked finding his master had already left him and things had continued with the group as if nothing had happened. He himself however had a sweat-drop fall down his head as his new mission registered with him. Sighing he shook himself of the thought before tuning back into the conversation about Nami. However he knew that from here his life would change, though whether for better or worse he did not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That is the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next one will be up in a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Start Now:

_The first step to building an empire of any kind is the gathering of allies. Whether your goal be building your empire in the business field, founding or taking over a country, or founding or taking over a village the first and most important practical step is to find yourself the right allies._ – Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama

Tenten tredged quietly through the forest back towards the groups camp site. She’d awoken from her sleep due solely to the call of nature and as such had to answer. She was still sleepy though and since she wasn’t on watch duty tonight was resolved to get a decent amount of sleep. She paused however as a muffled noise caught her attention and summoning a pair of kunai from… somewhere the girl crept slowly towards the noise. As she neared the source however her eyes widened in recognition of what it was, yet like a moth to flame she continued her approach.

Peaking around a tree her guess was confirmed as she found Naruto with his back against a tree, his pants pooled around his ankles. At her side angle she could easily make out the size of his hard saliva coated and judging by Haku’s nude, sweat covered form, cum coated prick and the kneeling form of Haku as her mouth descended back upon his dick while her hand stroked what her mouth wasn’t taking in.

‘ _Kami I’ve become such a slut I can recognize the sound made when someone’s sucking a dick_.’ Thought the girl absently.

Despite this revelation the girl continued to watch as the older kunoichi sucked off the younger gennin. Finally the blonde could take no more and tossed his head back while Haku pulled off of him just in time for the first spurt to hit her face followed by four more leaving her face covered in cum. Seeing this and knowing they’d snap back to their sense’s soon the leaf kunoichi left the sight for camp.

* * *

It was a quiet morning, something Kakashi was thankful for after the day he’d had. At the moment the large group of shinobi were loaded up within two boats using the ores so that they could travel across the water. In the boat that he and team seven occupied sat Kimimaro while Haku sat in the boat occupied by Tazuna, Gai and his gennin team. They had however stayed an extra day within the clearing so that he and Gai could get their gennin up to a decent level of stealth.

Naruto it seemed was the only one who didn’t need the training as the kid was like a ghost when he wanted to be, there one instant and gone in the next leaving not a trace of his presence. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of sympathy for the NTF (Naruto Task Force) if this is what they’d been dealing with after his pranks. On the other had this had given him a sense of wonder in that Iruka of all people was able to catch him. In truth it was kind of scary how silent the kid was, he had all the markings of a perfect assassin.

Sakura and Sasuke however had been in desperate need of the training and as such needed the most help. It seemed that neither of them had put any effort into the development of their stealth skills which had at one point been a necessary skill taught at the academy. Gai’s team however had been better off, the year already under their belts being the reason why most likely. Despite the fact that they were supposed to be training however the gennin had still somehow managed to pester him about Naruto and his connection to the two Kiri-nin. As it was it was only due to his experience with Gai that he’d been able to tune them out as well as he had.

Naruto however groaned his head tilted back as his closed eyes were directed at the star filled sky above him. The blonde had been utterly exhausted yet he hadn’t been able to keep the small smile from off his face. Like the others he’d spent the previous day training however his focus had been solely on his kenjutsu, his taijutsu would need more work and time than he had on hand. Haku and Kimimaru had been more than willing to lend him a hand in his training in an effort to get the rust off of him. Even with his exhaustion he knew he’d be fully recovered by the time he they reached land.

Whatever the case he was fully satisfied with the results of his training. He had noticed that his body was already starting to respond quicker to his mental signals, though not to the level he’d last been at. He had also noticed that someone had been watching his training but hadn’t really minded much as he hadn’t sensed the slightest bit of hostility aimed at either his two friends or himself.

“Naruto-san.” Said a voice breaking him from his musing.

Opening his eyes and glancing at the speaker he was not surprised to find the kunoichi of team Gai sitting beside him.

“I was wondering how did you know Haku-san and Kimimaru-san were there the other day?” asked the girl, her question catching the attention of every other leaf nin as the two boats sailed said by side.

“They stepped into my perimeter.” Answered the blonde shortly closing his eyes once more.

“Ok but what does that mean?”

At her question Naruto sighed but otherwise remained silent. After a few moments Tenten huffed in annoyance just before the blonde spoke.

“If you were to stand within a body of water you would then be able to tell whenever something interacted with that body due to the ripple effect created by touching the water. Now ones perimeter is the area surrounding their bodies. Experts especially shinobi and samurai always pay close attention to that area. There are techniques and kekkei genkai that specialize in this area some that can even extend it, the Byakugan being a prime example.

My technique has a similar effect as the Byakugan in that it allows me to sense anyone that enters my perimeter even at the very edge of it. Even if I’m asleep I will know immediately if that area has been breached. As far as I know only the Hokage and Iruka have been able to slip into my perimeter without my notice, even the ANBU do not escape me. The only others capable of such a thing are innocent babies who lack any form of hostility.” Finished the blonde closing his eyes once more.

Needless to say those who were in range to hear this information where either impressed or awed by such a technique. The sole exception to this being the sole Hyuga within the group who mentally scoffed at the blonde comparing his technique to the might of his clans Kekki Genkai. Gai and Kakashi however found themselves deep in thought, each knew the boy spoke the truth regarding an experience shinobi watching his perimeter however neither had ever thought of creating a technique for that sole purpose. Despite this Kakashi knew that such a technique would prove invaluable especially in stealth ops, this he realize would even explain how the boy always seemed to outmaneuver his pursuers.

“Quiet we’re nearing the island.” Said Kimimaro bringing all chatter to a halt.

Naruto took that moment to go over the plan that they had come up with. Team Gai and Haku would disembark first with Tazuna towards his home. Team 7 and Kimimaru would go ten minutes later and Naruto would track them while the team picked off anyone who would try and hit team Gai from the rear. Basically they were dangling the bait and when the fish when to grab it the shark would come up from behind.

After what felt like barely a few moments the blonde felt a tap on his arm, his signal to go and took off his glowing blue eyes easily seeing through the mist. In very little time at all they had reached a moderately sized house sitting over the water finding Haku calmly waiting for them outside. When Naruto finally came to a stop both Sakura and Sasuke were bent over panting while neither Kakashi or he himself were even winded

He was actually pleasantly surprised by his two teammates during the academy neither of them had much stamina, and even at his relatively slow pace just now they shouldn’t have been able to keep up like they had. Physically Sakura had always been at the bottom of the class and Sasuke while good hadn’t been that great stamina wise himself. The fact that they weren’t laid out on the floor said a lot about there training.

Whatever the case he was tired so without a word the blonde moved on following Haku into the house quietly introducing himself to Tazuna’s daughter Tsunami, who looked to have just crawled out of bed, and followed Haku to the guest rooms for some quality shut eye.

* * *

_He awoke to find himself once again in the plains that made up his soulscape. He was surrounded by flames and wind blowing so strongly it was visible. Despite this he could not feel the heat of the flames nor did they damage his clothing. As if they had a mind all their own his feet began moving carrying him deeper into the combination of elements._ _Finally he found himself in front of the familiar wolf that was Tenro. However it was the figure that swept down from above that caught his attention the most. The figure was that of a massive bird it’s shaping instantly reminding him of the Houou (Mythical Phoenix). This was only further reinforced by the fact that the bird was made entirely of fire that was seemingly golden in color. As the mythic creature touched down he was not surprised to find it towering over him its height dwarfing even that of Kyubi’s beast form. While Kyuubi stood at about fifty meters (164.4 ft) this creature stood at what had to be 61 meters (200.13 ft.) with a wingspan about half of that._

_As the creature lowered to face him he found that its iris possessed the same fire like shine while the rest of its eyes could not even be made out. Reaching a hand out he ran it along the creatures beak not at all surprised when his hand didn’t burst into flame._

_“Beautiful.” Whispered the blonde in awe._

_“ **You have grown in the time we have spent separated young one**.” _

_The voice while feminine was filled with power as it was would’ve no doubt made anyone else shudder. Naruto however simply relaxed sure he could feel the power but the deep tenor voice had given him a since of calm that had once been absent. While Tenro filled him with a sense of security this sensation was a new one. He could not for the life of him remember a time when he’d ever been calm or relaxed even in his younger years every day had been a fight for survival. When he had been joined by Haku, Kimimaru, and the others that fight had not stopped he had merely gotten an advantage of numbers to his side._

_This new presence however engulfed him within its warmth, telling him in no uncertain terms that the battle was won. This creature in all its majestic glory would allow no further harm to befall him._

_“ **Young one I have searched you, alas the time has not yet come for you to hear my name. That time however nears us and grows closer even as we speak. I look forward to that day.** ”_

_With that message Naruto found himself fading away from the plains that made up his soulscape his last sight being that of the two majestic creatures that dwelled there._

* * *

She awoke with a start her form quickly coming into a seated position the sheets falling at her waist allowing for her bare breast to be seen red hair silhouetting the curves, not that anyone was around to see such a sight. Despite the way she’d awoken a bright smile was upon her face as she’d allowed all that she’d learned to be digest. It was not the first time she’d awoken in such a way, the first being a little over a decade ago on what had to have been one of the worst days of her life, with only the destruction of her home comparing. 

The vision she’d had however had filled within her a void that had been created on that dreadful night twelve years ago. She remembered the fist time she’d had such a vision as she’d awoken crying for the deed she was to commit cursing the world but doing as she was commanded all the same. There was no wonder to many why she’d done as she had after hearing of the deaths of both her husband and newborn son.

Now for the second time in her life she’d received a vision from the Shinigami one she’d been waiting for far longer than she was comfortable with. What she’d seen had filled her with such emotion that she had no idea what to do torn between weeping, and flying into hysterics majority of the time. Still she had been preparing for this for over a decade and now the time had finally arrived, she couldn’t be happier. 

Her body had moved her on autopilot and before she’d even realized it she’d cleaned up and dressed herself in the appropriate clothing. As she left her home for her office she believed today would be a great day and soon she, Uzumaki Kushina would reclaim that missing piece of her heart, her only son.

* * *

Breakfast that morning was a silent affair as the large group went about eating there meals. Naruto and Haku had been the last to arrive though had done so before anyone could touch the food aside from Tsunami who cooked it.

“Okay listen up.” Called Kakashi catching the rooms attention.

“Haku-san, Kimimaru-san, and I will be scouting this place out for the next few hours. You all can use this time to rest more if you like. Tomorrow we will restart our training and will do so until the clones arrive.” Finished the cycloptic jounin.

Everyone nodded at that, it had been an idea Sakura had pitched of having clones henged into one of the groups to escort another henged as Tazuna to his home. Following this suggestion the sole blonde of the group had created a group of shadow clones for the job one transforming itself in Tazuna’s likeness while three more took on the forms of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke respectively.

With that Naruto stood and left the room without a word, not surprising to his former classmates though both Kiri-nin shared a look which did not go unnoticed by Gai and Kakashi. Nearly twenty minutes later found the blonde standing within a small clearing within the forest that dotted Nami no Kuni.

“You can come out now.” Stated the boy calmly.

“Let me guess, perimeter right.” Said Tenten in annoyance as she emerged from the foliage behind him.

“No, you were standing upwind. The scent of machine oil is unusual here.” Answered the blonde as he turned to face her.

“It’s been quite some time Ten-chan.” Said the blonde with a small smile.

“How long?” Questioned the girl with gritted teeth causing him to raise an eyebrow.

“How long have you remembered me? How much longer were you planning to avoid me if I hadn’t called you out?” demanded the teenage kunoichi her tone carrying both anger and hurt.

“I have remembered since I woke up in that hospital bed last year. As for me avoiding you I had hoped you’d forgotten me I didn’t want you wrapped up in my problems again.”

“Damn it Naruto you don’t have to protect me anymore! I’m not that same little girl that could be picked on and pushed around. That’s why I became a shinobi in the first place to change that. After you disappeared that night I swore I’d get strong enough so that I could find you again. Every day for seven years I’ve worked myself to the bone for that goal and now you’re back and trying to keep me at arms length!”

“The situation isn’t the same Tenten. It isn’t villagers I’m worried about now. Just like you I’ve changed, I’m not the same person anymore. I’m a killer; a murdering bastard with so much blood on my hands I’ve lost count of the bodies.” Said the blonde.

“You think that matters to me all shinobi are killers it’s our way of life. However what does matter is that I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you.” Said Tenten.

“Wait a minute if this is about that shit last year…” started the boy only to be cut off.

“So that was you then too. I thought it was a dream I conjured up from my subconscious that you’d come save me when I was about to be raped in an alley.” Said the girl with a sad smile.

“I was talking about all that time you’d look out for when we were little. You made sure I ate whenever I got hungry. You chased all the bullies away, you were the first person to get me a birthday present.” as she said this she fingered the small fox face pendant that hung from her neck.

“Yet all of your problems were because you were close to me.” Said Naruto calmly.

“Naruto I’m an orphan even without you things were still difficult, maybe more than they would have been. Sure you may not have been able to do anything but you’d have been there to talk to me when I needed you.”

“What do you want from me Tenten?” questioned the blonde leaning against the trunk of a tree.

“I want my best friend back. _And you to fuck me like you did Haku_ ”

As she said this she was barely able to keep the last sentence in her head still she walked up on the boy placing her hand upon his chest. For a moment they just stood there her looking into his eyes before he closed them and she fell upon him wrapping him tightly in a hug crying softly with a smile on her face. So preoccupied were they neither one noticed Kimimaru silently leave the area.

Twenty minutes later found him standing across from a panting Tenten. Somehow the girl had managed to convince him to spar with her kenjutsu only. While the girls sword wielding skills were good she was still nothing compared to foes he’d faced in the past. She’d realized this and somehow was able to trick him into teaching her more about kenjutsu.

“Are you sure you want this Tenten?” questioned the blonde only to receive a determined nod.

Suddenly Naruto’s entire countenance changed and the girl found herself struggling to both stand and breath. Out of nowhere a pressure had crashed upon her forcing both the air out of her lungs and her knees to the ground. It was different than killing intent though, she’d felt it plenty of times during the passed year to know the difference. Finally the pressure faded and she found herself breathing yet her body still trembled.

“That was spiritual pressure. It is simply put me letting loose the restraints I hold on my energy allowing it to flow off of me freely. As I am capable of separating my chakra into its base components such ability is granted to me. From now on I will teach you all that I know about kenjutsu. At most right now you can fight maybe six men, I will teach you to engage one hundred. You know how to disappear, to hide, I will teach you to become truly invisible.”

“Invisible.” Gasped out Tenten slowly standing to her feet.

“It’s not impossible. Invisibility is a matter of patience and agility. You must always mind your surroundings. Theatricality and deception are powerful tools, you will be more than a man or woman in the eyes of your opponents. Just remember you asked for this.”

As Naruto finished Tenten found herself shivering upon seeing the disturbing smile upon his face.

* * *

Two hours later found the blonde once again alone within the clearing. Lee had shown up about 15 minutes prior to collect Tenten for some reason or other. Tenten had pouted but had complied as she followed the green clad boy out of the clearing. At the moment the blonde was seated with his back against a tree examining the two summoning scrolls he’d been granted. Theoretically he knew all about the C-ranked technique. It was a time space technique used to summon a familiar that you had a contract with to your side more often than not used for battle.

The Karasu contract consisted of three levels of summons. The First level consisted of small normal looking birds which were used as scouts and messengers. The second consisted of what some would call medium sized birds growing up to about fifty feet from beak to tail. These could be used as to carry passengers and for fighting using wind techniques. The final level consisted of birds growing up to about one hundred feet from beak to tail, about as large as Gamabunta was said to be. These were rare as they were the most powerful of the bunch their powers easily outstripping those of the lower classes.

The Kitsune contract was much the same, however they didn’t operate in the family scheme like other contracts. The Kitsune were celestial beings and members of the Kami’s court. They were also known as the army of Inari and as such worked much like any military would. When you summoned the Kitsune they came in regiments.

The scouting class would allow you to summon up to twenty of them each about the size of a puppy while the leader would be about the size of an adult wolf. The second class were the warriors which generally came covered in armor a battalion of fifteen could be summoned about the size of a full grown horse with up to three tails. The next class consisted of the elemental warriors numbering ten each of them capable of manipulating a single element symbolized by their fourth tail. The fifth tail granted them a second element, the sixth a boost in chakra reserves, seven gave regeneration, eighth increased their height. Of course it was rare for any to receive so many tails and took thousands of years.

It had been on Ryoko’s induction into the army that the ninth tail had been revealed as well as the third element. While originally nothing more than a mass of chakra taking the form of a kitsune Ryoko had been granted booth a physical Kitsune form and a humanoid one by the Kami. This however was in exchange for her taking command over the army.

Shaking the thoughts from his head the blonde quickly found the empty slots for signing on the Karasu contract. Piercing his thumb on one of his sharper than average canines he quickly went about signing the contract and placing the handprint in the empty slot becoming the first to do so. Almost as soon as he did so the scroll rolled itself shut and disappeared in a cloud of ninja smoke, while a slight itching sensation traveled along his back which he easily ignored.

Thankfully the technique only required five seals I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey) and Hitsuji (Ram). For a few minutes he just ran through the seals so that he could do them quickly without fumbling through them. Finally content he once again pierced his thumb and ran through the seals aiming to channel a small amount of chakra into them. However in spite of what he aimed for his chakra was seemingly sucked from him before finally it stopped allowing him to slam his hand to the ground and activate the technique. As expected there was a large cloud of ninja smoke which blocked his sight momentarily and was quickly swept away by a breeze. When the smoke cleared a giant bird stood perched before him, though nowhere near as massive as the phoenix that was his zanpakuto spirit.

It was pitch black reminding him of the darkness in which he often took comfort and solace. It had four blazing red eyes, much like an angered demons along with wickedly sharp black talons. Before he could even comment the creature began to shrink until the point it took on a whole new form. Standing before him now was that of a woman about sixteen years of age.

She stood at the height of 5’5” with a single pair indigo colored eyes. She wore what he could only be a battle dress which looked to be made of spandex. The dress was a dark blue color which looked similar to a leotard in design, at the hips a golden belt was placed while what he considered to be flaps of fabric fell down her legs only managing to cover her pelvic area. She wore a pair of dark blue leather boots that went up to about the middle of her thighs. This went along with the long gloves that went up to the mid point between her elbows and shoulders. Finally she wore a hooded cape the same color blue the hood of which folded over her face forming a beak.

“So you are the one father spoke of.” Said the woman her tone calm betraying no emotion.

“I am Kurohime, daughter of Kurorasu, leader of the Karasu clan. You are Shinigami-sama’s apprentice, Mibu Naruto correct.”

“I am, it is a pleasure to meet you Kurohime-san.” Said the gennin with a slight bow.

“As you know no one aside from Shinigami-sama has ever been aloud to summon us. As you are the first I am to act as you liaison to the clan and as such am your personal summon. This means I am to stay with you from this point on. For now however I must return to Azerath and inform my father I will see you upon my return.”

Receiving a nod from the male Kurohime proceeded to disappear with a cloud of ninja smoke.

* * *

When Naruto made it back to Tazuna’s he found himself just in time to be called for lunch. He had spent a few hours practicing with his new zanpakuto hoping to get used to the feel of it. Despite the fact that a zanpakuto was practically weightless to their wielder it was still wise to get used to the weapon. He’d used it during his spar with Tenten and found that his motions were sloppy at least for him. Unlike Tenro his new zanpakuto took the form of a katana, which meant he’d have to get used to the time it took to unsheathe the blade and adjust to its length accordingly.

While he was still training with the blade Kurohime had returned with some new information for him. Apparently the tattoo on his back, of the black wings were actual wings sealed away. It had been a gift to him from the Karasu clans head showing his link to the clan. Kurohime was to teach him to fly upon their return to the village after securing some measure of privacy to train. However for discretions sake she was now taking the form of a regular raven and was perched upon his shoulder.

Needless to say eyebrows were raised upon seeing him walk in with a bird on his shoulder but everyone shrugged it off. As he sat he surprised everyone by placing not one, but two swords down beside him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the sight it was uncommon for shinobi outside of ANBU grade to use one sword, yet he carried two. The first he easily recognized as the kodachi the blonde had fought him with during the evaluation. The second however was new the hilt was a rich crimson red with gold diamond designs while the guard was shaped like a star. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the girl, Tenten eyeing the sword warily meaning she’d seen it before.

“So it finally manifested, how long?” Said Kimimaru with a raised eyebrow.

“It manifested yesterday, I just had to summon it which took some effort.” answered Naruto getting a nod from the pale skinned Kiri-nin.

“What do you mean, manifested?”

Kakashi inwardly praised Sakura for asking the question, this way he wouldn’t have to interrogate the blonde himself.

“Well like I said yesterday I have a Kekki Genkai, which I shared with Haku and Kimimaru. To simplify things what it does is create a weapon connected to the soul of a person with it. Since it manifest within the wielders soul, you have to summon it to the physical plane which takes a shit load of concentration, which is why I left to do so. Because of this though no one else could ever use it against us, yet makes the weapon weightless for its wielder. That’s really all I can tell you without giving too much away.” Answered the blonde.

“And you can actually share this?” Asked Sasuke eagerness dripping from him in waves.

“I can do so but it’s not as easy as it sounds. In fact when I shared it with my friends it only worked do to them possessing weapons that were already unique.” Answered the blonde.

“Unique?” asked Tsunami her eyes shining with interest in the subject.

“Well there are a few swords in existence older than even shinobi known collectively as the Demon Blades.” Answered Haku catching the groups attention.

“They received their moniker for being bloodthirsty blades wielded by equally bloodthirsty samurai. The Great Demon Blades as they were known could not be broken, cracked, bent, or dulled. They had no problem cutting through steel weapons or solid iron. During our travels we stumbled upon them and they accepted us as their wielders. When Naruto shared his Kekki Genkai with us, it allowed the blades that already had personalities all their own to link with our souls granting them an extra boost in power. Because of this we who had no family became one, taking the Mibu.” Answered Haku.

“So that would make them what your brothers?” asked Sakura.

“Our relationship is complicated. I could think of them as my brothers one minute and my lovers the next it’s much the same for them.”

“That seems kind of weird.” Said Lee quietly.

“Not so much if you think about it. Kekki Genkai only stay around due to inbreeding, without it the blood would thin too much and the bloodline would fade. It’s why clan restoration laws are the way they are.” Said Kimimaru calmly drinking tea.

The conversation that stemmed from this would leave many of those gathered there with a whole new view of the world.


End file.
